Stay By My Side
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Können Banden der Vergangenheit die Zunkunft zerstöhren?
1. Default Chapter

Hi ihr! Da bin sich wieder mit der versprochenen Geschichte!  
  
Das hier ist ne Geschichte mit nem recht ungewöhnlichen Pairing. Ist ne SetoXJoeyXYami. Eigentlich schreibe ich sonst nie Drei aber der hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen. Sagt mir einfach wie`s euch gefallen hat. Auch muss ich euch warnen das hier ist sap also erwartet bitte keine ausgetüftelte Storyline. Ich bin net sicher ob das ne pwp ist weil im ersten Teil ja noch keine Lemon vorkommt. Is ja auch egal...  
  
Stay By My Side  
  
Seto Kaiba saß gelangweilt in seinem Sessel, dieses Meeting zehrte wirklich an seinen Nerven. Völlig unsinnige Vorschläge wurden ihm vorgetragen und keiner beeindruckte ihn genug um ihm einen zweiten Blick zu gönnen. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Yami müsste nun seine Besprechung wegen der neuen Spiele die auf den Markt kommen sollten beendet haben und das Hündchen wartete zu Hause auf sie beide. Seufzend erhob Kaiba sich. So würden sie heute sowie so nicht weiter kommen. "Hier mit beende ich diese Sitzung. Ihre Vorschläge die ich mir nun zu Genüge angehört habe, beeindrucken mich keinesfalls. Bringen sie mir vernünftige Ideen und stehlen sie nie wieder meine Zeit mit so einem Unsinn!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum. Vor der Tür an die Wand gelehnt stand Yami, die Augen geschlossen und auf seinen Lippen ein Grinsen. "Na endlich fertig? Haben sie dich zu Tode gelangweilt?" Yamis Augen fixierten Seto und dieser grinste nur zurück. "Ich glaube wir sollten uns beeilen. Es warte ein Hund auf uns." "Du solltest ihn nicht so nennen. Du weißt wie er darauf reagiert." "Nun er ist unser Hündchen nicht?!", erwiderte Seto. Beide machten sich auf den Weg zu der vor dem Gebäude wartenden Limousine. "Er wartet sicher schon ungeduldig.", Yami lächelte. Seto nickte nur zustimmend. Ja das Hündchen war ihr Sonnenstahl. Immer wenn sie dachten sie könnten nicht mehr weiter war er da und schenke ihnen ein Lächeln, das sie alles schaffen ließ. Sie stiegen in Kaibas Limousine. "Nach Hause." Der Wagen setze sich in Bewegung als Seto die Order gab. Kaum hatte sich die Jalousie zwischen der Rückbank und dem Fahrer geschlossen lagen sich Seto und Yami auch schon in den Armen. Der Stachelkopf verteilet hitzige Küsse entlag Setos Wange und Kiefer während dieser seine Hände unter dessen Hemd schob. Langsam ließ er sie über Yamis Bauch und Brust streichen was diesem Schauer durch den Körper jagte. "Mhm was hältst du davon wenn wir uns heute etwas intensiver um unseren Schatz kümmern Seto?" "Was schwebt dir vor?" Setos Hand wanderte hinab zu Yamis Hose in die er sie dann hineingleiten ließ, worauf dieser seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und kehlig aufstöhnte. "Wie wär's mit etwas Schokoladencreme?", keuchte der antike Pharao und mit diesen Worten zog er einen Becher aus einer der Einkaufstüten die Karl der Chauffeur besorgt hatte bevor er sie abholte. Seto zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ein lüsternes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge. Oh ja es war schon viel zulange her als sie das letzte mal mit ihrem Hündchen gespielt hatten. Die Arbeit hatte sie völlig vereinnahmt. Als Seto Yami zum Vorsitzenden der Spielforschung ernannte war ihnen nicht bewusst gewesen wie viel Zeit ihnen verloren gehen würde. Doch der Pharao wusste aus einem unerfindlichen Grund immer welche Spiele ein absoluter Renner werden würden. Seto hingegen musste sich die Tage mit der Übernahme einer kleinen Firma herum ärgern, welche diese noch verhindern wollte. Joey hingegen kümmerte sich um Mokuba der aber morgens in der Schule war und somit die meiste Zeit nicht da. Das Hündchen war einsam, das wussten sowohl Yami als auch Seto doch versuchte er es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seto schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. "Was ist?", fragte Yami sichtlich verwirrt warum Seto sich so plötzlich zurück zog. "Zwei Wochen Yami. Zwei Wochen haben wir ihn nicht mehr berührt. Als wir uns damals entschlossen haben eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu versuchen vereinbarten wir das Joey im Mittelpunkt stehen und wir nur zusammen mit ihm schlafen würden.(1) Die letzten Wochen fühlte ich mich als ob ich gleich platze." "Ja ohne Joey währe Sex nicht das selbe. Er ist nun mal unser ein und alles was können wir schon dagegen tun?", meinte Yami mit einem saften Lächeln. "Unsere gemeinsame Liebe zu ihm schweißt uns zusammen." Nun lächelte auch Seto. Damals als Joey in die Schusslinie von Marik gelangte erkannten sie das es nur einen Grund dafür geben konnte. Er war der wichtigste Mensch für sie beide. Sie mussten sich zusammen tun, sich vertrauen und zusammen kämpfen um Joey zu retten und ihn schützen zu können. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten rafften sie sich zusammen und nach dem sie Joey in Sicherheit gebracht hatten fassten sie endlich den Mut ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Joey in seiner naiven Art sagte ihnen er liebe sie auch beide doch könne er sich nicht entscheiden für wen er mehr fühle. Da Yami und Seto beide zwei sehr starke Persönlichkeiten sind wollten sie Joey anfangs nicht teilen. Was diesen langsam verzweifeln ließ denn er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen den beiden. Es zerstörte ihn von Innen heraus und er fühlte sich schuldig. Das Hündchen wollte keinen der beiden enttäuschen oder ihm weh tun. Als Yami und Seto erkannten was sie ihrem Liebsten antaten beschlossen sie es zusammen zu versuchen. Es war riskant. Keiner von ihnen wusste ob es funktionieren würde doch ihre Liebe zu Joey machte es möglich. /Wir wollen das du glücklich bist Joey./ Und das zeigten sie ihm auch. Am Anfang war es ihre gemeinsame Liebe zu Joey und der Sex der sie verband aber mit der Zeit entwickelten sie Gefühle für einander. Sie hatten sich schon immer respektiert doch waren sie auch die schärfsten Rivalen. Die Gefühle für einander mochten nicht die wahre Lieben sein aber zum Wohle von Joey würde es gehen. Doch ihr Versprechen das sie am Anfang gegeben hatten hielten sie immer noch. Sich nicht zu berühren ohne ihren Geliebten in ihrer Mitte zu haben. Und nun waren es zwei Wochen seit dem sie das letzte Mal etwas getan hatten. Yami rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her: "Ich brauche ihn." Er legte seinen Kopf in beide Hände. "Jetzt!" "Ja." Seto sah ihn an. "Joey unter uns, mit gerötetem Gesicht, keuchend, stöhnend...", er brach ab. Seine Hose wurde ziemlich eng und ein weiterer Seitenblick auf Yami bestätigte ihm das es diesem auch nicht anders ging. "Wir sind da.", sagte Karl durch den Lautsprecher im hintern Teil des Wagens und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Sie traten in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus, die Lichter der Villa strahlten etwas wohnliches und geborgenes aus. "Gehen wir Seto." Mehr brauchte Yami nicht zu sagen, es waren nur Augenblicke bis sie an der Tür ankamen und diese regelrecht aufrissen. Sie hörten Gelächter aus der Küche kommen. Mokuba war gerade dabei den Tisch zudecken und Joey kümmerte sich um drei Töpfe die auf dem Herd vor sich hin kochten. "Und das hat er wirklich gesagt?," Joey lachte. Mokuba nickte: "Du glaubst nicht wie Syndy ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht hat!" "Oh doch das glaube ich!" Er blickte auf und sein Gesicht erhellte sich. "Yami,Seto!" Er warf sich ihnen in die Arme. "Endlich seid ihr da! Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet!" "Hey mein Schöner wie geht es dir?" Yami küsste ihn stürmisch doch Seto hielt ihn zurück bevor er zu weit ging. "Nicht hier! Mokuba ist da! Warte noch ein bisschen", raunte er ihn ins Ohr. Yami nickte doch seine Selbstbeherrschung schwand. Er war nicht so kontrolliert wie Seto auch wenn er es sich noch so oft wünschte. "Hündchen was hast du den ganzen Tag gemacht?" "Nenn mich nicht so Seto!", Joey zog eine Schnute welche der blauäugige mit einem Lächeln küsste. "Hrm ich will ja nicht stören aber das Essen..." Joey schnellte aus Setos und Yamis Umarmung und rannte panisch zu seinem Essen. "Oh je! Es brennt an! Steht da doch nicht so rum!" Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden waren die Beiden an seiner Seite. Mokuba saß amüsiert am Tisch und beobachtete wie die zwei begehrtesten Junggesellen von Dominocity, der Chef der berühmten Kaiba Corp. und der König der Spiele verzweifelt versuchten das Essen zu retten und in ihrer Mitte ein goldenes Hündchen naiv, fröhlich und liebevoll. Ein Wort von Joey reichte um beide zu zerstören oder aber zu retten. Die zwei unterkühlsten und unnahbarsten Typen sprangen nur auf ein Wort von ihm und das erstaunlichste war das er sich nichts darauf einbildete. "Ah! Nein. Mein Essen!" "Ich glaube das kannst du vergessen Hündchen!" "Aber ich hab mir doch solche Mühe gemacht. Wo ich euch doch überraschen wollte!" Er ließ den Kopf hängen und war fast den Tränen nahe. Die Arbeit eines ganzen Tages war umsonst gewesen. Yami schlang seine Arme von hinten um Joeys Talje und drückte ihn an sich. "Das hast du doch. Uns genügt es nur dein wunderschönes Gesicht zu sehen oder dich lachen zu hören mehr brauchen wir nicht." "Besser hätte ich es auch nicht sagen können." Sanft hauchte Seto Joey eine Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser errötete heftig und senkte seinen Blick plötzlich schien der Boden sehr interessant zu sein. "Mokuba bestell Pizza." "O.k. großer Bruder!" Mokuba schnappte sich sein Handy und wählte die Nummer. "Hi hier ist Mokuba Kaiba...ja danke mir geht's gut...ja...ähm das Übliche hm...o.k.. Bis dann." "Das Übliche?!" "Na ja sagen wir`s so bei Pizza muss keiner abwaschen." Yamis Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinen Haarsträhnen und er blickte Joey fragend an. "So, so. So was tust du also wenn wir nicht da sind?" Joey lächelte keck. "Was soll ich sagen? Ich hab was für den Pizzalieferanten übrig." Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er ihnen zu und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Seto und Yami sahen ihm ein paar Sekunden nur baff hinterher doch als die Bedeutung dieser Aussage eingesickert war sprangen beide auf und folgten ihm. Mokuba spitze die Ohren und konnte hören wie sie Joey zur Rede stellte. Kichernd lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. (2) "Was soll das heißen Joey du hättest was für ihn übrig?" Yami fühlte die Eifersucht in ihm aufsteigen. Joey sollte an niemanden sonst denken außer an Seto und ihn. Dieser ließ sich lasziv auf dem Sofa nieder und schielte unter seinen Ponys hervor. Seto hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, er stand nur im Schatten einer Ecke und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Na ja sagen wir er hat was.", hauchte Joey verführerisch die Stimme leicht gesenkt. Er musste aufpassen das er nicht gleich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Yamis ungläubiger und eifersüchtiger Gesichtsausdruck und auch Seto der in seiner Ecke zu Eis erstarrt war waren einfach zu witzig. Dennoch hatten sie es verdient weil sie sich in letzte Zeit nicht sonderlich um ihn gekümmert hatten. Völlig verwirrt stand Yami da, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er Joey glücklich sehen und andererseits war er nicht bereit ihn einfach so zu teilen. "Wie heißt der Typ?", knurrte Seto in diesem Augenblick, seine Augen blitzen mordlustig. Das war zu viel er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Lachend rollte sich Joey auf dem Sofa hin und her. "Eure Gesichter!", japste er mit knallrotem Gesicht. "Ihr seht zu schießen komisch aus wisst ihr das?" Mehr brachte er nicht mehr heraus weil ihn wieder eine Lachsalve schüttelte. "Du! Das war geplant!", platzte Seto heraus in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich sichtlich wieder das er nicht wusste oder sauer oder froh sein sollte. "So ein abgekartetes Spiel! Das wirst du uns büßen! Seto!" Kaum war Seto an Yamis Seite stürzen die zwei sich auf Joey um ihn ordentlich durchzukitzeln. "Aaah! Nein! Gnade!", kicherte der doch sie ließen nicht von ihm bis er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. "Entschuldige dich Hündchen uns so einen Schrecken einzujagen!" Immer noch außer Atem blickte das Hündchen zu seinen zwei Herrchen hinauf die über ihm gebeugt knieten. "Es ist eure eigene Schuld wenn ihr mich so vernachlässigt! Ich brauche viel Liebe!". Schmollend drehte er sich auf die Seite so das er die Rückenlehne des Sofas ansah. "So mein Schöner braucht mehr Liebe ja?" Der heiße Atem Yamis schien Joey Haut verbrennen zu wollen. Auch schickte er einen Schauer durch dessen Körper so das er eine Gänsehaut bekam, doch gab er keinen Mucks von sich. Erst als Yamis heiße Zungen seinen Nacken entlang glitt stöhnte er leicht auf. "Wie viel Liebe soll es denn sein?" Seto Hände strichen liebkosend seine Beine hinauf bis sie an Joeys Innenschenkeln zum halten kamen. Dieser drehte sich nun auf den Rücken und lächelte beide an:" Mein Drache, mein Pharao." Liebevoll strich er mit beiden Händen über ihre Wangen. Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen: "Gebt mir soviel Liebe wie ihr nur könnt." "Nur zu gern." Dann brannte Joeys Körper von all den leidenschaftlichen Küssen die auf ihn hernieder gingen. "Mehr...", seine Stimme war nur noch ein raues Flüstern. "Oh mehr." Sein Pharao hatte sich an seinem Hals festgesaugt und sein Drache leckte und küsste seinen Bauch so das er dachte er sei im Himmel. Sich unter ihnen windend und nach mehr wimmernd konnte er nicht darauf warten was noch kommen würde. Plötzlich wurden sie durch das Klingeln der Haustür unterbrochen. "Ich geh schon!", rief Mokuba fröhlich. "Lasst euch bloß nicht stören!" Joey wurde knallrot und zum Bedauern seiner beiden Liebhaber richtete er schleunigst seinen Kleider und stand auf. Von der Haustür aus konnten die drei zwei Stimmen hören die einen war Mokubas die andere war ihnen unbekannt. "Hey Joey! Es ist Lestar!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Dazu will ich nix hören! Das gibt's hab`s selbst im Fernsehn gesehen! Wir wissen alle im Runde unseres Herzens das Mokuba nicht so unschuldig ist wie er immer tut!  
  
O.k. ich geb`s zu ist sap aber ich hab euch gewarnt! Bis demnächst MD! P.S. Schön weiter Kommis schreiben!!! 


	2. 2Kapitel

So da bin ich wieder. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen das es solange gedauert hat. Ich habe erst meine anderen Geschichten upgedated. Na ja aber hier ist der zweite Teil von Stay also viel Spaß damit! Was bleib da noch zu sagen? On with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side II  
  
Von der Haustür aus konnten die drei zwei Stimmen hören die einen war Mokubas die andere war ihnen unbekannt. "Hey Joey! Es ist Lestar!" Kaum hatte Mokuba das gesagt bog auch schon ein Italiener mittezwanzig um die Ecke.(1) Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, trug ein enganliegendes blaues Top und einen enge silberne Jeans. Als er Joey sah strahlte er ihn an und es schien als ob er nur wegen ihm hier wäre denn alles Andere würdigte er keines Blickes. Schnell überbrückte er die Distanz die zwischen ihnen lag und schnappte sich Joeys Hand um sie zu küssen. "Joey Bella du bist heute noch schöner. Deine Schönheit macht selbst der strahlenden Sonne Konkurrenz! Mein Tag war dunkel und trübe doch da ich dich jetzt sehe bin ich im Himmel!" (2) Er schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln auf welches Joey heftig errötete.(3) "Ähm danke Lestar." Plötzlich stellte sich Yami vor seinen Liebsten und funkelte Lestar an. "Oh sie sind Yami Muto wenn ich nicht irre? Ich habe ja schon so viel von ihnen gehört! Hoch erfreut!", säuselte Lestar und steckte Yami die Hand hin. Doch der ignorierte die einfach. "Sie sind der Pizzabote?", Seto war nun endlich auch zu ihnen getreten. "Ja der bin ich." "Oh Verzeihung es hätte mir auf den ersten Blick klar sein müssen bei dieser erbärmlichen und abgerissenen Erscheinung." Lestar schnappte empört nach Luft. "Seto..." Doch Joey hielt inne als Yami seine Hand nahm und sie leicht drückte. "Ich glaube wie sollten uns einmal unterhalten Mr....?." "Iachetti.", half Lestar aus. "Gut Mr. Iachetti.", knurrte Yami. Joey sah seine beiden Geliebten verständnislos an. "Ähm was wollt ihr denn mit mir besprechen Master Muto?" Die Stimme von Lestar zitterte merklich seine Unsicherheit preisgebend. "Yami was soll das?" Der Pharao seufzte. War das wirklich noch der Joey der sie gerade mit voller Absicht eifersüchtig gemacht hatte? Lächelnd wandte er sich zu seinem Liebsten. "Joey bring doch mit Mokuba schon mal die Pizza in die Küche. Seto und ich müssen mit Mr. Iachetti noch etwas besprechen." "O..o.k." Ein sichtlich verwirrter Joey wurde von Mokuba in die Küche gezogen. Der Kleine konnte sich schon denken in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen würde. Und es war nur verständlich das sein Bruder und der anticke Pharao ihren Geliebten nicht dabei haben wollten. "Nun zu ihnen.", Yami wandte sich an Lestar. "Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben ist Joey relativ naive. Er hat uns vorher im Jux erzählt das er Interesse an ihnen hätte und sie an ihm. Doch es sollte ihnen klar sein das Joey sie nur als eine Art Bekannter sieht. Und als nichts mehr.", meinte der Rotäugige mit kühler Stimme. "Er bemerkt nicht das sie anderweitig an ihm interessiert sind. Wir allerdings schon und wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist dann lassen sie die Finger von ihm! Liefern sie ihre Pizza wohin sie wollen aber nicht hierher!", schloss Seto nicht minder eisig. Lestar lächelte doch es war nichts freundliches darin. "Ich glaube sie wollen den süßen Joey nur für sich. Warum drohen sie mir? Kommen sie schon sein Hintern gibt mehr her als sie beide jemals benutzen könnten. Teilen sie ihn doch mit mir und ein paar Kumpels. Ich kenne sogar Personen die für ihn zahlen würden." "Wie können sie es wagen so über Joey zu sprechen?!" Lestar blickte auf und schluckte, instinktiv ging er ein paar Schritte zurück. Auf Yamis Stirn war sein magisches Auge erschienen und er bebte vor Wut. Seine roten Augen waren um einiges dunkler geworden und zu Schlitzen verkniffen. "Yami tu jetzt nicht unüberlegtes!", redete Seto beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Er ist es nicht wert. Ich bin auch außer mir, aber es gibt andere Wege. Mach deine Hände an so einem nicht schmutzig!" "Aber ich kann nicht dulden wie er über Joey gesprochen hat!", fauchte Yami bemüht seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Lestar hatte sich währenddessen langsam zur Tür zurückgezogen denn ihm war die ganze Situation nicht geheuer. Irgendwas stimmte mit diesem Muto nicht.  
  
"Wir werden es nicht dulden.", sagte Seto ruhig. "Aber wenn du ihn ins Reich der Schatten schickst wirst du dich schuldig fühlen und das würde wiederum Joey traurig machen. Du weißt wie empfindlich er darauf reagiert wenn es uns nicht gut geht. Lass es mich regeln Yami!" Zögernd nickte dieser. Er war zwar nicht gerade glücklich darüber aber Seto würde Lestar schon zeigen wo es langging. In dem Moment ging die Tür und Lestar war verschwunden. "Der kommt nicht weit.", mit diesen Worten zog Kaiba sein Handy aus einer Seitentasche seines Trenchcoat. "Seto, Yami?" Suchend sah Joey sich um bis er die Beiden entdeckte. "Ah da seid ihr ja! Kommt schon das Essen wir kalt! Oh wo ist denn Lestar?" Als er diesen Name erwährte verfinsterte sich Yamis Blick sofort so das Seto schnell antwortete:" Nicht so wichtig. Wir kommen schon Hündchen! Es wäre ja schade wenn du verhungern müsstest!" "Und ob!", bestätigte der Kleine grinsend. "Yami sieh zu das du unser Hündchen fütterst. Ich kümmere mich nur noch schnell um das Problem." Seto nickte dem Kleinsten zu. "Welches Problem?", Joey klang besorgt. Wenn Yami etwas hasste dann war es das wenn sein Liebster sich Sorgen machte. "Nichts. Nur Geschäftskram. Komm mein Schöner." Er nahm die Hand des Hündchens und führte ihn in Richtung Küche und Essen. "Was hast du Yami?" "Was meinst du mein Schöner?", verwundert blickte dieser in besorgte Honigaugen. Sein Liebster seufzte und legte seine Hand auf Yamis Herz. "Etwas betrübt dich das sehe ich dir doch an. Nun sag mir doch schon was passiert ist. ", wisperte er nur leise. Yamis Augen weiteten sich und schnell zog er Joey zu sich hinunter um ihm einen heftigen Kuss zu geben. Sanft strich seine Zunge über Joey Lippen um Einlass bittend der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Ein heißes Zungenspiel entfachte und Joey stöhnte unter diesem erregt auf. Yami nahm seinen Mund völlig in Besitz, der einzige klare Gedanke den er fassen konnte war /Oh Gott!/. Langsam ebbte die Leidenschaft etwas ab und Yami wurde zärtlicher. Als er den Kuss endlich abbrach flüsterte er rau: "Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr das es schon an Wahnsinn grenzt!" "Tst, tst ,tst und da denkt man ihr Beiden seid gerade beim Essen aber statt Pizza zu futtern fallt ihr über einander her." Wie vom Donner gerührt drehten sich Beide zu dem an der Wand hinter ihnen lehnenden und grinsenden CEO. "Komm her." Yami streckte seine Hand nach Seto aus und das ließ sich dieser nicht zweimal sagen. Er schlang seine Arme um die Beiden und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung. Plötzlich war ein lautes Knurren zu hören worauf Joey heftig errötete. "Ähm können wir endlich was essen?" Yami und Seto lachten laut auf. Das war so typisch für ihr Hündchen. "Komm." Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche in der schon Mokuba auf sie wartete. "Ach seid ihr auch schon da. Was hat euch denn solang aufgehalten? Wartet ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen da es bestimmt nicht jugendfrei ist." "Mokuba!", Seto sah seinen kleinen Bruder streng an. Wo war nur das unschuldige Kind geblieben? "O.k., o.k. von der Pizza ist noch ne Hälfte da aber die ist kalt." "Kalt?", wimmerte Joey. "Nicht heulen Joey wir können sie ja noch mal warm machen.", schlug der junge Kaiba vor. "Ob ne halbe Pizza wohl für Seto, Yami und mich reicht?" Überlegte der Blonde laut während er die Überreste der Pizza in die Mikrowelle schob. "Machst du Witze das reicht nicht mal für dich alleine Hündchen." Die Mikrowelle bingte und Joey biss in die nun warme Pizza. Kauend sah er Seto sauer an. Das dieser sich auch jedes Mal über ihn lustig machen musste. Es mag sich viel über die letzten Jahre geändert haben doch das war gleichgeblieben. Der große Kaiba nahm nur Yami wirklich ernst. Aber da Seto ihn liebte störte es Joey nicht mehr wirklich. Das Hündchen stopfte sich den Rest der Pizza in den Mund um sich dann an Yami zu wenden. Er hatte immer noch Hunger! "Yami." Sanft strich er diesem eine Strähne hinter sein Ohr. /Er will irgendwas.../ Das war Yami klar. "Können wir noch mal eine Pizza bestellen?", winselte das Hündchen mitleiderregend. "Nein!" Die Laune des Pharaos sank wieder merklich. "Du wirst da niemals wieder Pizza bestellen!" Yamis Ton ließ keine Wiederrede zu. Joey sah ihn nur verständnislos an doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte fiel Seto ihm ins Wort. "Wie essen chinesisch." Damit war das Thema erledigt. "Chinesisch au ja! Mal sehen wie süß die chinesischen Lieferanten sind!" "Joey!" Der griente nur und machte sich schnell auf das Telefonbuch zu suchen bevor ihm seine Liebhaber den Kopf waschen konnten. "Was hast du wegen "ihm" vor?", flüsterte Yami gereizt während er das "ihm" überdeutlich betonte. Seto grinste sein berühmtes Grinsen das jedes 5- Sternegefriefach blass aussehen ließ. "Ich kenne ein paar "nette" Leute die sich Mr. Iachetti gerne annehmen würden. Nun grinste Yami ebenfalls bösartig zurück. "Ich hoffe es ist sehr schmerzhaft." "Aber sicher doch!" "Was hat er denn so schlimmes getan das ihr so sauer auf ihn seit?" Erschrocken wandten sich die Beiden um. Vor ihnen stand ein traurig dreinblickender Joey der den Kopf hängen ließ. "Joey wir.." "Nein Yami!" Der Angesprochene sah nun seinem Geliebten direkt in die Augen. "Ich will keine Ausreden! Ich bin vielleicht nicht der Hellste aber ich bin nicht dumm! Er ist über mich hergezogen nicht?" Die bedrückten Gesichter waren Antwort genug. "Dachte ich es mir doch. Lestar wollte nur meine Körper. Was gibt es denn auch noch anderes an mir." Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. "Das stimmt nicht Joey und du weißt das!" Nun schaltete sich auch Mokuba ein der das Ganze bisher nur still verfolgt hatte. "Lestar ist ein Idiot. Und du hättest nicht die Beiden heißesten, reichsten und begehrenswertesten Junggesellen ganz Japans als Liebhaber wenn es nur wegen deines Körpers wäre nicht?" Das Hündchen schüttelte nur betrübt den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid Joey. Ich hatte nur an mich gedacht und wollte Rache dafür das er dich so beleidigte. Und dabei habe ich nicht an deine Gefühle gedacht." Yami streckte seine Hand aus um über Joeys Wange zufahren doch der wich zurück. "Lasst mich allein o.k.? Ich will jetzt einfach niemanden sehen!" Damit machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. "Nein!" Grob packte Seto ihn am Arm. "Seto..bitte...", flehte Joey mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Der typische Latinlover-Typ. Mit Kettchen, Gel und allem Drum und Dran. Klischee voraus! Man möchte ihm den Hals umdrehen. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so schleimen?! Was fällst du auf so einen Dummschwätzer rein! Herr Gott noch mal!  
  
Öhm Cliffhänger? Ich dachte mir ich hör einfach mal da auf nur so zum Spaß. Hähähä Evil-Lache! Ich weiß das ich fies bin. Na ja dann bis zum nächsten Mal. Das hoffentlich nicht solange auf sich warten lässt. MD 


	3. 3Kapitel

Ich entschuldige mich dafür das ich für diesen Teil wieder so ellen lang gebraucht habe aber ich gelobe Besserung! Viele von euch werden mich wohl an Ende dieses Kapitels umbringen wollen na ja... Auch ist mir das mit der Lime peinlich. Ich bin jetzt schon 5 Jahre Yaoi-Fan und kann trotzdem immer noch nicht ohne roten Kopf Limes oder Lemons schreiben... Oh weh... nun gut... On with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side III  
  
"Lasst mich allein o.k.? Ich will jetzt einfach niemanden sehen!" Damit machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. "Nein!" Grob packte Seto ihn am Arm. "Seto..bitte...", flehte Joey mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich sagte nein!" Der Braunhaarige sandte einen warnenden Blick in die Richtung von Mokuba und Yami die ihn unterbrechen wollten, es dann aber ließen. "Du wirst dich nicht verkriechen vor Scham." Zärtlich nahm er Joeys Gesicht in beide Hände. "DU hast NICHTS falschgemacht. Das Einzige wofür du etwas kannst ist das du einfach zu verführerisch aussiehst so das jeder dich haben will." Ihre beiden Nasen berührten sich und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. "Hast du das verstanden?" Langsam nickte Joey. "Gut." Der Drache lächelte. "Komm." Sanft nahm Yami des Hündchens Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. "Mokuba." "Ja ich weiß schon Seto. Ich bin dann in meinem Zimmer." "Bleib nicht zu lange auf.", streng blickte er seinen kleinen Bruder an. Wenn er das nicht jeden Abend betonte würde der Kleine bis tief in die Nacht vor dem Computer hängen. "Nö mach ich nicht. Ich dachte ich nehme mir noch mal die neue Version von Duellmonsters 2004 vor. Vielleicht stoße ich noch auf ein paar Fehler." Seto nickte "Eine Stunde." "Ja, ja...", winkte Mokuba ab. "Seht nur zu das ihr Joey wieder aufmuntert. Aber seid bitte nicht so laut wie beim letzten Mal, ich kann mich da nicht so konzentrieren." Er zwinkerte seinem großen Bruder zu. "Mokuba!" Eine verräterische Röte schlich sich auf Setos Wangen und mit einem Lachen hüpfte der die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Wo war nur sein unschuldiger Bruder geblieben? Das fragte er sich immer wieder. Seufzend ging Kaiba ins Wohnzimmer wo seine zwei Liebhaber fest aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa lagen. "Wie geht es dir Joey?" Das Hündchen blickte zögerlich auf, es hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt wenn auch noch ein paar Tränenspuren zu sehen waren. Seto lächelte ihn an. "Lass Yami und mich dir zeigen wie sehr wir dich lieben und was für ein besonderer Mensch du wirklich bist. Dieser Lestar hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise verstanden mit was für einem Engel er es zu tun hatte." Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken begann Yami Küsse auf Joeys Schläfe zu hauchen. "Weißt du wie lange es her ist mein Schöner? Wie lange wir dich nicht mehr berührt haben?" Seine Stimme klang rau. "Zwei Wochen Hündchen. Zwei ganze Wochen.", flüsterte Seto ihm ins Ohr und beugte sich noch tiefer hinunter um an dem Hals seines Geliebten zusaugen. Auf der anderen Seite leckte der Pharao über dessen Ohrmuschel worauf sich der Atem des unter ihm liegenden rapide beschleunigte. "Sch...", zischte er in des Blonden Ohr um ihn etwas zu beruhigen was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelang. Daraufhin knabberte er mit seinen Zähnen an dessen Ohrläppchen. "Ich hatte schon fast vergessen wie empfindlich du bist." Der Blondschopf stöhnte kehlig auf als Seto sich von seinem Hals entfernte und dort einen dunkelroten Knutschfleck hinterließ. "Ich glaube es wird Zeit das wir das hoch ins Schlafzimmer verlegen." Mit diesen Worten stand der CEO auf und zog sein Hündchen auf die Beine. Ein unwilliges Knurren war von Yami zu hören als er von Joey ablassen musste. "Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht Kaiba!" Seto grinste nur verschlagen und schlang einen Arm um die Tallie das Blonden. Besitzergreifend zog er ihn näher an seinen Körper und leckte genüsslich über dessen weiche Wange. "Und was willst du dagegen tun Spielekönig?" Er drückte Joey noch fester an sich so das dieser aufwimmerte. Ganz deutlich konnte er etwas hartes an seinem Hintern spüren. Wieder knurrte Yami auf. "Vergiss es Kaiba! Wie du vorhin so richtig bemerkt hast ist es zwei Wochen her das wir das letzte Mal mit Joey geschlafen haben und du wirst ihn nicht für dich alleine haben!" Er stand energisch auf und drückte sich gegen Joeys Brust immer in einem Starrwettbewerb mit Seto. Der Größere schickte nur einen Eisblick de Luxe zurück. Der Druck von Seto und Yami auf seinen erhitzen und empfindlichen Körper war zuviel für den Blonden. Ein heißeres Aufstöhnen brachte die beiden Streithähne in die Realität zurück. Überrascht sahen sie ihren Geliebten an. "Könntet ihr endlich aufhören? Ihr seid echt unmöglich selbst in solch einer Situation schafft ihr es noch zu streiten!" "Sorry." Die beiden Rivalen ließen die Köpfe hängen. Honigbraune Augen verdrehten sich nur: "Ich geh jetzt nach oben und wenn ihr euch dann endlich entschlossen habt was ihr tun wollt dann kommt nach!" "Wir wissen schon längst was wir wollen!" "Ja dich endlich flachlegen!", schloss der Chef der Kaiba Corp. schlicht als ob das ein Thema wäre das er mit jedem X-Beliebigen besprach. Joey schoss die Hitze in die Wangen. "Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so sagen!" "Warum nicht? Es stimmt schließlich und genau das werden wir jetzt tun. Zwei Wochen waren wirklich zu lang!" Als das endlich feststand schnappten sich Yami und Seto jeweils eine Hand von Joey und zogen ihn hoch in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer in dessen Mitte ein Kingsizebett stand. Extra large. Joey wurde daraufgeschmissen und schon hatten ihn seine beiden Liebhaber festgenagelt. "Hm sollen wir ihn anketten oder seine Hände frei lassen?" Yami legte seinen Kopf schief und gab vor sich eingehend mit Setos Frage zu beschäftigen. "Anketten?" Joeys Stimme hatte einen leicht panischen Klang. Unsicher sah er seine zwei Lover an und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen das er nicht so recht wusste was er davon halten sollte. "Hm es wäre doch recht reizvoll wenn unser Kleiner sich nicht bewegen könnte. Verdammt sich nicht wehren zu können. Uns völlig ausgeliefert..." Den letzten Satz hauchte Kaiba verführerisch in das Ohr des Blonden. Worauf ein Schauer durch dessen Körper lief. Den Klang dieser Worten mochte er jetzt nun wirklich nicht! Doch da schaltete sich der Rotäugige wieder ein und strich dem unter ihm liegenden beruhigend über die Wange. "Sch. Keine Sorge. Wenn du es nicht willst lassen wir es. Wir wollen doch das du es auch genießt." Daraufhin suchte er den Blick des braunhaarigen CEO und sah ihn streng an worauf dieser nur knurrte. /Auf geschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!/ Mit diesem Gedanken zufrieden biss Seto in Joeys Hals der erschrocken aufkeuchte. Knurrend davon angespornt verstärkte der Braunhaarig den Druck und als er sich zurückzog war ein deutliches Bissmahl zu sehen das an den Rändern sogar etwas blutete. Genüsslich begann der Firmenchef an der Wunde zu saugen. Es war eine vollkommen besitzergreifende Geste was ihn nur noch härter werden ließ. Ungeduldig rieb er sein steinhartes Glied an Joeys Hüfte worauf dieser ein heißeres Wimmern hören ließ. Verzweifelt krallte sich sein "Opfer" in den Lacken fest. Alles was so heiß. Es schien ihn von Innen heraus verbrennen zu wollen! Die Welt hatte sich in ein strahlendes Farbenmeer verwandelt das ihn und seinen Geliebten in Bann zog. Doch plötzlich wurden sie jäh wieder in die Realität zurück gerissen. "Spinnst du Kaiba?!" Seto wurde brutal von Joeys Hals gerissen an dem er die ganze Zeit gesaugt hatte. Der Biss war zu einer Wunde geworden aus der ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut floss. "Du hast ihn blutig gebissen!" Besorgt besah sich Yami die Wunde genauer. Knurrend saß der CEO auf dem Boden und wenn Blickte hätten töten können wäre der antike Pharao schon längst tot und begraben! Schmerzhaft drückte seinen Erektion gegen den Stoff seiner Hose. /Dieser kleine... Wie kann er es wagen mir mein Hündchen wegzunehmen?!/ Behutsam küsste Yami die wunde Stelle am Hals seines Liebsten und wischte das Blut weg. Ein weiteres Knurren von Seto ließ ihn jedoch stutzen und er erwiderte die giftigen Blick von diesem. Joey seufzte nur. Seine beiden Liebhaber könnten verschiedener nicht sein. Seto der kühle, beherrschte Firmenchef entwickelte sich im Bett zu einem regelrechten Tier. Er war total dominierend, besitzergreifend wenn nicht manchmal brutal. Mit anderen Worten der Sex mit ihm war animalisch und hitzig. Hingegen war Yami der liebevolle, verständige und sanfte Lover. Sex mit ihm war meist einfühlsam und romantisch wenn auch er seine dominierenden Momente hatte. Sex mit einem der Beiden war wunderschön doch Sex mit beiden war einfach nur der Wahnsinn! Aber es gab etwas das Beide nicht ausstehen konnten und das war zuteilen. Sie wollten immer alles für sich alleine besonders Seto. Bevor sich ein Streit anbahnen konnte strich Joey sein Hemd hoch so das es seine Brust freigab. Ungeduldige Hände wanden sich um harte Nippel bis sich eine der Beiden absetzte und in seine Hose glied. Der Blonde bäumte sich auf als seine Hand sein Glied umschloss. Langsam fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über die nasse Spitze und mit der anderen Hand rieb er seinen harten Nippel. Röt überzog seine Wangen und er umschloss seinen Penis nun ganz um diesen schneller zu reiben. Sein Atem beschleunige sich und ein raues Stöhnen entwich ihm. Aus verschleierten Augen blickt er seine zwei Geliebten an und biss sich auf die Lippe als Blitze der Lust seinen Unterleib durchzuckten. Es war nichts neues für ihn das Yami und Seto sich nach längere Zeit in der sie keinen Sex hatten um seinen Körper stritten. Doch wenn er ihre Geilheit nur etwas anstachelte stellte sich ihr Gehirn ab und das Problem war vergessen. So wie es auch jetzt der Fall war. Unübersehbar spiegelte sich die Lust in ihren Augen wieder. "Wer hat dir erlaubt dich selbst zu berühren Hündchen?" Kaiba schnappte sich seine Handgelenke und pinnte sie auf die Matratze. "Ich glaube wir sollten unsere Differenzen auf später verschieben, unser Schöner scheint sich zu langweilen.", meinet Yami lächelnd und schob Joeys Hemd noch etwas nach oben um besser an seine Brustwarzen heran zukommen. Gierig fuhr seine Zunge über das harte Fleisch bis er seinen heißen Mund darum schloss immer darauf bedacht den Blickkontakt mir Joey nicht zu brechen. Währenddessen schlichen sich Setos Hände in Richtung Jeans. Er ließ seine Nägel über den rauen Stoff der Hose kratzen worauf das Hündchen mit einem mitleiderregenden Wimmern seine Kopf in den Nacken warf. Grinsend saugte sich der Pharao an diesem Nacken fest und hinterließ sein Zeichen auf der linken Seite gegenüber dem von Seto auf der rechten Seite. Ein klägliches Aufstöhnen entwich dem Besitzer der Honigaugen als Kaiba den Reißverschluss seiner Hose langsam mit den Zähnen herunterzog. Geschickte Finger öffneten den Knopf nur das sich eine vorlaute Zunge durch die Öffnung hindurchzwängen konnte um sich in seinen Bauchnabel zu schieben. Mit einem lauten Schmatzgeräusch löste sich Yami von dem Nacken des Blonden und betrachtete nochmals zufrieden seine Arbeit. Ein konstantes Stöhnen war nun von dem verschwitzten Hündchen zu hören dessen Atem sich zu überschlagen schien. Hilflos in den Wogen der Erregung gefangen wand er sich auf den Lacken, die Wangen tief gerötet. Er gab ein göttliches Bild ab da waren sich seine beiden Liebhaber einig. "So wie es aussieht gefällt es dir nicht wahr Hündchen?" Die Antwort war nur ein heißeres Stöhnen als der CEO seinem Hündchen die störende Hose so wie Strümpfe und Boxershorts auszog. Kurz darauf folgte auch sein Hemd das Yami in eine entlegene Ecke des Zimmers zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken warf. "Du bist so schön.", hauchte Seto mit rauer Stimme als er seinen Liebsten betrachtete. "Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so schön sein?" Er schmiegte seinen Wange an Joeys Glied der sich ihm verzweifelt entgegenbäumte. Yami leckte über seine Hoden und flüsterte: "Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen Seto!" Das Bild das Joey darbot so wie er dort lag nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte mit geröteten Wangen, keuchend mit glasigen Augen, konstant stöhnend den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen werfend und sich ihnen entgegenreckend... er war einfach atemberaubend. Yamis und Setos Hosen wurden sekündlich enger so das es schon fast schmerzhaft war. Joey blickte sie an und ein verlangendes Keuchen das in ein kehliges Stöhnen überging war genug um ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu brechen. Blitzschnell entledigten sich die Zwei ihrer Kleidungsstücke in dem sie sich ihre Hemden buchstäblich von Körper rissen. Da ihre Hände zitterten halfen sie sich gegenseitig die Knöpfe ihrer Hosen zu öffnen den Blick niemals von Joey nehmend. Dieser blickte ihnen abwechselnd in die Augen und seine Erregung wurde nur noch größer als er sah wie hart seine Liebsten waren. Ihre Erektionen standen aufrecht und Sperma tropfte von den Spitzen so das Joey noch röter wurde. Doch überwand er seine Scheu, streckte die Arme nach ihnen aus und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Nehmt mich bitte. Oh Gott ich kann einfach nicht mehr warten!" "Wie du wünscht." Und damit waren ihre Hände auf seinem Körper und setzten diesen in Flammen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, konnte nicht sagen wer von ihnen seinen Penis umfasste und langsam anfing diesen zu pumpen oder wer heiße Küsse über seine Brust verteilte. Er konnte nicht mehr denken nein nur noch fühlen. Yami verwickelte ihn in einen atemberaubenden Kuss so das ihm schwindelig wurde von dessen Heftigkeit. Er spürte wie warme Hände sein Glied verließen und wollte schon protestieren als ihn etwas heißes und nasses umschloss. Yamis Mund dämpfte seinen Aufschrei als Seto ihn langsam in seinem Mund aufnahm. Das Gefühl wie die Zunge bedächtig über seinen Penis fuhr und Seto zu saugen begann ließen ihn fast wahnsinnig werden. "Seto schneller bitte...ah..." Tränen der Lust schossen ihm in die Augen. "Seto!" Grinsend glied der an ihm hoch. "Na das gefällt dir wohl Hündchen. Los wimmer und bettel nach deinem Herrchen!" Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fing Joey an zu betteln" Bitte Seto, Master, Herrchen bitte!" Setos Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Nur beim Sex konnte man Joey dazu bringen um irgendetwas zu betteln. Und genau diese Worte ließen ihn jedes Mal noch härte werden egal wie oft sie das auch taten. Skeptisch beäugte Yami das Geschehen denn der antike Pharao mochte es gar nicht so einfach vergessen zu werden also biss er hart auf Joey Brustwarze so das dieser seine Augen weit aufriss nur um sie dann gleich wieder zu schließen. Joey war schwindelig von all den Zärtlichkeiten, er konnte die Tränen der Lust nicht länger zurückhalten und so ließ er ihnen freien Lauf. Der Atem seiner Liebhaber wurde härter als sie das sahen und es ließ sie fast durchdrehen. Immer mehr Sperma quoll aus ihren Spitzen und sie begannen sich hektisch an seinem Körper zu reiben. Das Hündchen hingegen war kurz davor zu kommen als er spürte wie sie ihre harten Ständer an seinen Beinen rieben. "Ich komme!", krächzte er. "Nein wirst du nicht!" Schnell griff Yami an die Wurzel seines Penises und drückte zu während er eine lange Spur über die Wange seines Geliebten leckte. Voller Frustration schluchzte Joey auf und seine Beine zitterten unkondolierbar. "Nehmt mich!" Die Reibung an seine Beine stoppte. "O.k. wer soll dich als erstes nehmen?", Seto küsste beruhigend seine Nasenspitze. "Ich will euch beide." "Beide? Gleichzeitig?" Überrascht sah er sein Hündchen an. "Mein Schöner das geht nicht, wir würden dich nur verletzen!" "Ja Yami hat recht das kommt nicht in Frage!" Yamis und Setos Stimmen hatten einen besorgten Tonfall angenommen. Joey lief wieder rot an und sah verlegen auf die Bettücher. "Ma...macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich habe geübt." Verwirrt sahen sie ihn an und Yami raffte sich als Erster wieder. "Was meinst du mit geübt?" Wenn es möglich war so wurde Joey noch röter. "Na ja die zwei Wochen in denen ihr so viel gearbeitet habt...ähm...ich habe probiert ob es möglich ist das ich euch beide gleichzeitig aufnehmen kann und es geht. Am Anfang war es noch recht schmerzhaft aber jetzt geht es. Also wenn ihr wollt?" "Du Idiot!" Joey zuckte zusammen und sah Seto an der rechte sauer wirkte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Lalala... Ich weiß das ihr mich jetzt erschlagen wollt weil ich hier aufgehört habe aber ihr wisst ja leider nicht wo ich wohne ne?! Hahahaha! Ich habe den nächsten Teil schon so gut wie fertig und wenn ich viele nette Kommis bekomme schicke ich ihn schnell...vielleicht. Oh ich bin ja so fies... voll stolz auf sich selbst ist! Nö jetzt mal im Ernst ich schau das ich ihn die nächsten zwei Tage rein stell aber Kommis würden trotzdem helfen. Besonders würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr mir sagt wie die Lime/Lemon Szene geworden ist. Oh ich bin ja so naiv...-.- Na ja im nächsten Teil gibst dann auch endlich die richtige Lemon. Also bis denne MD! 


	4. 4Kapitel

So, sorry das es schon wieder so lang gedauert hat. Aber erst hatte ich mit einem Heuschnupfen zu kämpfen und dann war ich einmal im Regen und hab jetzt ne fette Grippe! Immer wenn ich Fieber hab bekomme ich Kopfweh.... und schreibe Blödsinn was ihr die letzten Tage sicher bemerkt habt... -.- Noch mal wer sich meine Geschichte Engel antut sollte zuerst Breath lesen zum besseren Verstehen! WICHTIG!!! Als Entschädigung habe ich hier ein paar Internettipps! Also ihr müsst als erstes auf www.yahoo.com gehen und dort nach den Groups:  
  
ADargonLair und setoandhispuppy suchen. Dort werdet ihr sehr schöne SetoxJoey Bilder finden. Wenn ihr in A Dragon Lair seid müsst ihr auf Links gehen und dort nochmals auf japanische Seiten. Da befinden sich ebenfalls Seiten auf denen YamixJoey und sogar ein paar SetoxYamixJoey Bilder zu finden sind. :3 Welche Seiten das genau sind hab ich leider vergessen doch es sind nicht so viele, ihr müsst sie einfach der Reihe nach durchgehen. Ich hab mir auch noch nicht alle angesehen. Na ja ich hoffe sie gefallen euch. Und ich möchte noch allen danken die YamiXJoey Geschichten schreiben weil ich dieses Paring absolut liebe und es müsste noch viel mehr Storys von ihnen geben! Also Leute schreibt welche BITTÖ!!! Und nun endlich... On with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side IV  
  
"Du Idiot!" Joey zuckte zusammen und sah Seto an der rechte sauer wirkte. "Ach Joey wie konntest du nur?" Yami strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. "Du darfst dich doch nicht so verletzen, nicht für uns!" "Aber ich will euch beide befriedigen und es tut doch auch nicht so sehr weh!", entgegnete der trotzig. "Für was bin ich denn sonst gut..." "Das will ich nicht mehr hören! Wir hatten das Thema schon zur Genüge durch oder nicht?" Wütend funkelte Seto den Kleinen an welcher beschämt seinen Kopf senkte. Der CEO seufzte tief bevor er seinen Liebsten in die Arme schloss. "Joey, Hündchen... der Körper eines Jungen ist so schon nicht geeignet ein Glied in sich aufzunehmen aber wenn du das wirklich willst machen wir uns darüber schlau. Zusammen. Du musst dich völlig entspannen können und wir dürfen nichts überstürzen o.k.?", er lächelte zärtlich. "Aber ihr hattet doch zwei Wochen keinen Sex mehr..." "Nur weil wir dich nicht zusammen vögeln können heißt das nicht das wir keinen Spaß haben!" Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Setos Lippen welches sich auf Yamis Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Joey hatte gar keine Zeit wieder rot anzulaufen, den sein Pharao glitt an seinem Körper herab zu seinem besten Stück, welches er liebkoste so das es sich wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete. Ein kleinlautes Wimmer entwich Joeys Kehle und er reckte sich diesem wunderbaren Mund fordernd entgegen. "Yami wird dich als erstes haben und dann ich o.k. Hündchen?", flüsterte Seto heißer. Er hatte merkliche Probleme damit sich noch länger zurück zu halten. Joey nickte nur stumm. "Entspann dich." Beruhigend küsste Yami seine Wange und stand auf um zum Nachtisch zu gehen und das Gleitgel aus dessen Schublade zu holen. Zitternd lag das Hündchen auf dem Bett und genoss die Streicheleinheiten die ihm Seto gab welcher versuchte ihn etwas abzulenken. Das Bett senkte sich und der Pharao schob sich über Joey, während er ihm in die Augen sah bestrich er seine Finger dick mit dem Gel. Währenddessen schob Kaiba die Beine des Blonden auseinander so das Yami es leichter hatte dessen Öffnung zu finden. Vorsichtig drang dieser mit einem Finger in den Blonden ein worauf sein Liebster zusammen zuckte und ihn seine beiden Liebhaber besorgt musterten. "Hey! Keine Sorge. Du musst mich nicht vorbereiten das halt ich schon aus.", zittrig lächelte er zu den Beiden hoch. Ruckartig schob Yami den zweiten Finger in ihn und wieder zuckte er zusammen und ließ ein leises Wimmern hören. Schnell küsste Seto ihn sanft auf die Lippen. "Du bist ein dummes Hündchen. Die Minute können wir jetzt auch noch warten." Behutsam umfasste er das Glied des Hündchens und strich hautzart über dessen Eichel was Joey wieder aufstöhnen ließ. Ohne das es der unter ihm Liegende mitbekam hatte sich auch Yamis dritter Finger in den heißen Körper gebohrt. Der Pharao keuchte. Die Vorstellung das ihn diese Hitze gleich umschließen würde... Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen! Das blieb den anderen Beiden auch nicht verborgen. Ein Kichern ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er wandte sich zu seiner Rechten wo er einen grinsenden Kaiba sah und dann blickte er zu dem der ihm den Atem raubte. Wieder kicherte Joey und berührte leicht Yamis Wange. "Mein Liebster möchtest du denn nicht lieber in mir kommen?" Diese Worte schienen Yami den noch verbliebenen Verstand rauben zu wollen. Wie konnte er sich nur so naive anhören wenn man bedachte was sie gerade taten? Auffordernd spreizte Joey seine Schenkel noch weiter und reckte sich dem Rotäugigen entgegen. Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner hellen Haut in dem dämmrigen Licht und alles was Yami wollte war sie zu kosten. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden positionierte er sich vor Joeys Eingang und drang mit einem Stoß tief in ihn ein. Das Hündchen was das nicht erwartet hatte schrie auf. Es tat höllisch weh, zwei Wochen waren einfach zu lange gewesen als das es ohne Schmerzen gehen konnte. Yami stöhnte laut auf. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst. Diese Enge und Hitze die sich so atemberaubend um sein bestes Stück schmiegte. Er wollte sich schon zurück ziehen um wieder hart in den willigen Körper unter sich zu stoßen stoppte aber in seinem Vorhaben als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. "Lass ihm Zeit. Er muss sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen uns in sich aufzunehmen!" Ein Blick sagte Yami das Seto recht hatte. Die Schmerzen die Joey empfand waren ihm deutlich anzusehen. "Verzeih, verzeih das ich dir Schmerzen bereite." Die Augen die zuvor noch zugekniffen waren öffneten sich und der mächtige Pharao versank in Honigtiefen. Eine Minute verharrte er still ohne die kleinste Bewegung. Nur am Rande registrierte er das Seto Joeys Schultern und sein Schlüsselbein massierte, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt an seiner Selbstbeherrschung festzuhalten und seinen Liebsten nicht in die Matratze zu drücken während er seiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf ließ. Seine Hüften bebten unter dem überwältigenden Verlangen endlich das zu nehmen was rechtmäßig ihm gehörte. Und als es er nicht mehr aushielt zog er sich fast ganz aus seinem Geliebten zurück um dann schon fast brutal wieder in ihn einzudringen. Joey keuchte auf und sein Atem überschlug sich. Alles was er fühlte war nur noch der starke unnachgiebige Rhythmus den der Rotäugige angab. Seto konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Schauspiel lösen das sich ihm da bot. Zu sehnen wie Yami ihr Hündchen so hart und leidenschaftlich nahm war fast zu viel. Unruhig rutschte er auf der Decke herum sich seiner eigenen Erektion schmerzlich bewusst. Es verlangte ihm alles ab sich dem Drang zu erwehren sich selbst zu berühren. Doch das was er bald spüren würde hielt ihn davon ab denn nichts fühlte sich so gut an wie ein willenloser und erregter Joey der seinen Verstand über Bord geworfen hatte. Yami hingegen genoss nur dieses Gefühl endlich wieder in seinem Geliebten zu sein, welches ihn in die höchsten Höhen trug. Er griff Joeys Hüften und hob sie an um so den Winkel zu verändern das er noch tiefer und schneller in diese heiße Enge stoßen konnte. Der Schweiß tropfte von seiner Braue und er bemerkte wie sich die Muskeln um ihn herum langsam aber sicher zusammen zogen. Ein Blick genügte um ihm zu zeigen das sein Geliebter fast vor seinem Orgasmus stand doch das konnte er nicht zulassen denn Seto sollte ja nicht leer ausgehen. Schnell griff er an die Wurzel von Joeys Penis und drückte zu was ihm ein klägliches Wimmern einbrachte. Joey warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Wie konnte Yami nur so gemein sein und ihn nicht kommen lassen. Augenblicklich begann der sich bis zum Kopf seiner Erektion aus Joey zurück zuziehen nur um sich dann mit mehr Tempo und Gewalt wieder in ihn sinken zu lassen. Laut keuchend wiederholte er das immer schneller und schneller bis er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich mit einem kehligen Stöhnen in seinem Liebsten ergoss. Noch in den Höhen seines atemberaubenden Orgasmuses gefangen wurde er grob von Seto aus seinem Geliebten gezogen und neben diesem auf die Matratze verfrachtet.  
  
Kaum hatte Yami seinen Samen in ihrem Hündchen vergossen hatte Seto ihn auch schon gepackt um seine Stelle einzunehmen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Blonde und er kommen würde das war ihm klar. Der Atem des Hündchens ging schnell und keuchend, sein Gesicht war tief gerötet und schmerzlich verzerrt weil er nicht mit Yami hatte kommen können. Seine ganze Körpersprache sagte Seto das er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand. Dem CEO ging es auch nicht besser. Mit anzusehen wie Yami sich mit seinem Hündchen vergnügt hatte war die reinste Folter gewesen. Er war so hart wie schon lange nicht mehr und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken drang er ganz in sein Hündchen ein. Sofort begann er sie Beide mit schnellen Stößen wieder in den Himmel zu katapultieren. Er musste sich keine Sorgen mehr darum machen ob er sein Hündchen verletze denn dieser war von Yami schon zur Genüge geweitet worden. Deswegen nahm er es gerne in Kauf etwas länger auf seinen Spaß zu warten um sich so in seinem Liebsten völlig austoben zu können. "Seto bitte härter!", wimmerte der Blonde worauf er nur ein Knurren zur Antwort bekam. Eigentlich redete Joey nie beim Sex das war ihm zu peinlich. Dafür stöhnte, keuchte und wimmerte er viel was Seto furchtbar süß fand. Das Wimmern war ein weitere Grund warum er seinen kleinen Blonden gerne sein Hündchen nannte. Das Hündchen fing nur zu betteln an wenn es kurz davor war zu kommen sonst würde er sich niemals dazu herunterlassen. Aber in diesem kurzen Augenblick der Leidenschaft hatte er die völlige Kontrolle über den Sturkopf was ihn nur noch geiler machte. Mit all seiner Kraft stieß Seto zu, immer härter, schneller und tiefer, er wollte seinen Geliebten bis an die äußersten Grenzen treiben und ihn kennzeichnen so das jeder wusste wem dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf gehörte! Es brauchte nicht einmal mehr drei Stöße bis sich Joey ihm entgegenbäumte und aus Leibskräften die beiden Namen seiner Liebhaber schrie als er kam. Kurz darauf folgte Seto ihm mit einem tiefen Knurren. Der braunhaarige Firmenchef grub seine Fingernägel grob in das Fleisch der Hüften seines Geliebten als er seinen Samen tief in ihn hinein spritzte. Mit einem letzten Grollen biss er sich in dem Nacken des Hündchens fest bevor er erschöpft auf diesem zusammenbrach. Joey bekam fast keine Luft mit dem extra Gewicht von Setos Körper auf ihm doch als ob Yami seine Gedanken gelesen hätte rollte er den Braunhaarigen von ihm herunter. Jetzt wo die Wellen der Lust verebbt waren begann das Hündchen zu frösteln als die kühle Nachtluft über seinen verschwitzten Körper strich. Plötzlich spürte er wie sich zwei starke Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen und ihn an eine muskulöse Brust zogen. Seto vergrub sein Gesicht in den blonden Locken während Yami die Decke vom Fußende des Bettes über sie ausbreitete. Erschöpft schmiegte sich Joey mit seinem Rücken an die Brust seines Drachen und kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Pharaos. "Schlaf mein Schöner.", flüsterte der Rotäugige. "Du hast es dir verdient.", raunte Seto ebenfalls erschöpft. Zufrieden seufzend schloss der Blond seine Augen und war sofort eingeschlafen. Seine Geliebten folgten ihm kurz darauf.  
  
Die Sonnestrahlen des nächsten Morgens kitzelten Joey wach der sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite drehte nur um dann laut aufzuwimmern. Sein Hinterteil schmerzte höllisch und den Versuch sich aufzurichten ließ er gleich wieder bleiben. Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Kissen, das würde heute noch ein schlimmer Tag werden. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers und kurz darauf hörte er die Stimme Yamis fragen:" Wie geht es dir denn heute mein Schöner?" Grummelnd vergrub Joey sein Gesicht tiefer in den Kissen. "Ich bin tot!", motzte er. "Ihr habt euch gestern ganz schön ausgetobt!" "Ich habe nicht gehört das du etwas dagegen gehabt hättest nicht wahr Hündchen?", warf Seto ein der zu ihnen gestoßen war. "Nach einem Frühstück geht es dir sicher besser." Der Pharao musterte seinen Geliebten besorgt. "Ich kann nicht aufstehen." Verstohlen spickte das Hündchen aus seiner Deckenhöhle hervor. "Wir dürfen einfach nicht mehr so lange warten bis wir dich rann nehmen dann tut es auch nicht so weh!", meinte Seto nur kühl. "Kaiba!", Yami schoss einen giftigen Seitenblick in die Richtung des Braunhaarigen ab. Er mochte es gar nicht wenn der CEO so mit Joey sprach. "Was? Es ist die Wahrheit! Außerdem habe ich keine Lust wieder zwei Wochen zu warten bevor wir wieder mit ihm schlafen!" Da hingegen stimmte Yami ihm zu. Die Decken kruschtelten und machten den Beiden bewusst das Joey seine Position schon wieder geändert hatte. So viel wie er sich bewegte bedeutete, das er wirklich große Schmerzen hatte. Yami seufzte. Immer diese Schuldgefühle nach dem Sex wenn sie wieder einmal zu rau mit ihrem Schatz umgegangen waren. Als ob er Yamis Gedanken gelesen hätte schaltete sich Joey ein: "Hey zieht nicht solche Gesichter! So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!" Er versuchte ein Grinsen was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte weil er sich in diesem Moment bewegte und ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Unterleib fuhr. "So jetzt reichts! Als erstes nimmst du ein Bad, danach trägt Seto dich nach unten, ich mache dir ein großes Frühstück und dann machen wir uns einen schönen Tag auf der Couch!", beschloss Yami. Bei der Erwähnung eines "großen Frühstücks" erhellte sich Joeys Miene merklich. "Ach übrigens ich nehme mir den heutigen Tag frei Seto. Da ich sowie so noch freie Urlaubstage geschweige denn die ganzen Überstunden habe dürfte das kein Problem darstellen. Man kann Joey in dieser Verfassung nicht alleine lassen!" Baff sah der CEO ihn an. "Das kannst du nicht machen!" "Schau her!" Mit diesen Worten ging Yami zu Joey und begann diesen gegen seinen Willen aus dem Bett zu pellen. Seto war stink sauer! Da nahm der sich doch einfach mal so frei! Noch mehr juckte es ihn das er das nicht auch tun konnte. Heute würde ein wichtiger Geschäftspartner kommen aber nach dem Meeting würde er sich ebenfalls frei nehmen! Na warte Yami was du kannst kann ich schon lange! "Fein! Du bist ja ein ganz Schlauer aber du wirst Joey heute nicht für dich alleine haben!", keifte er den antiken Pharao an welcher nur die Augen verdrehte. Es war doch immer das Selbe!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Fertig hust für heut jedenfalls. Ich habe diese Geschichte vor einen halben Jahr wenn nicht länger geschrieben na ja bis zu diesem Punkt und musste sie deswegen aus einem Heft abschreiben was ich total hasse! Deswegen hat es wohl auch immer so lang gedauert. Außerdem musste ich die Sätze teils nochmals überarbeiten... und das hasse ich auch! . Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit! Endlich kann ich wieder frei schreiben und hoffe somit auch das ihr nicht mehr all zu lang auf einen nächsten Teil warten müsst. Ich brauche nur eine zündende Idee für ne Storyline sie ich in dieser Story wirklich vermissen! Hat die überhaupt eine?! X.X Mir spuk was im Kopf herum und es hat etwas mit Nachwuchs für die Drei zu tun. Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Mädchen? Junge? Gar nix? Eins kann ich euch noch sagen... Das nächste Kapitel wird sicherlich nicht langweilig! Yo die Inspiration hat mich mal wieder gehauen! Nö mich küsst die nicht nein sie muss mich ja haun...-.- Nun ja bis dann MD P.S. Kommis helfen mir immer mit dem Schreiben! Das is jetzt kein Witz sondern die traurige Wahrheit! Immer wenn ich die lese bekomme ich neue Ideen! Also Kommis schreiben das mich meine Faulheit net scho wieder übermannt! Faulheit: Pflatsch! MD mal wieder unter sich begrab MD: Ächz! 


	5. 5Kapitel

Seto: Yo wie geht's? Alle: Waaaaaahhhhh es lebt! Seto: Mann jetzt übertreibts bloß nicht!  
  
Nun denn als erstes, sap hin oder her die Geschichte wird langweilig deswegen habe ich mich dazu entschlossen das jetzt Schluss ist! Also kann man ab dem nächsten Kapitel mit Action rechnen. Dieser Teil beinhaltet noch mal ne Ladung sap für die Nerven denn ab dem nächsten gibt's nix mehr zu lachen! Wer meine Geschichte Property Of The Leader kennt der kann sich vorstellen in welche Richtung das Ganze wohl gehen wird. WICHTIG! Ich möchte euch bitten euch Gedanken über das Kind der drei zu machen. Geschlecht, Alter usw. und mir bitte dann eure Meinung zu schreiben. Es wird nämlich im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel auftauchen wenn wohl auch anders als ihr denkt! Nun den on with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side V  
  
"Fein! Du bist ja ein ganz Schlauer aber du wirst Joey heute nicht für dich alleine haben!", keifte er den antiken Pharao an welcher nur die Augen verdrehte. Es war doch immer das Selbe! "Seto wir können heute sowie so nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen! Sieh ihn dir doch an! Also kein Grund gleich unnötig Panik zu schieben!", seufzte Yami genervt. Beunruhigt sah Joey in welche Richtung das Gespräch führte und so zog er schnell einen Schmollmund und jammerte: "Ich wollte doch aber mit euch Beiden baden!" Um dem allem Nachdruck zu verleihen setzte er noch die Puppy eyes ein. "Ich denke das schafft der Pharao auch ganz allein!", schnaubte Seto und öffnete die Tür um das Zimmer zu verlassen. "Ich will aber nicht nur meinen Pharao! Ich will auch dich mein Drache! Komm schon es ist doch noch zu früh um zu arbeiten oder gar ein Meeting zu haben, du hast noch massig Zeit! Bitte Blue Eyes!", bettelte das Hündchen. Schmunzelnd drehte sich Seto um. Er konnte Joey niemals wiederstehen wenn er ihn so süß nach seinem Lieblingsmonster benannte. "Also bettelt das Hündchen jetzt schon nach seinem Herrchen?" Er kniete sich auf den Rand des Bettes als Joey seine Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. "Wenn das Hündchen betteln muss?", wisperte der Blonde und küsste seinen Drachen stürmisch was dieser gleich erwiderte. Yami betrachtete das ganze Spektakel nur kritisch. Er wusste was Joey vor hatte und das störte ihn nicht sonderlich, vielmehr fiel ihm auf wie viel Macht der Blonde über sie Beide hatte. "Yami das Hündchen will duschen. Hilf mir mal!" Schon war Yami an der Seite des Braunhaarigen der Joey half vorsichtig aufzustehen. Als dieser endlich aufrecht stand und seinen ersten Schritt wagen wollte hob ihn Seto behende in seine Arme und trug ihn ins Bad. "Wir wollen doch nicht das du dich noch mehr verletzt nicht wahr Hündchen?" "Danke Blue Eyes." Joey kuschelte sich an die starke und muskulöse Brust des CEO. Sachte setzte Seto ihn auf dem Badewannenrand ab während Yami Handtücher holte. "Wir sollten lieber ein schnelles Bad nehmen als zu duschen in anbetracht der Tatsache das du kaum stehen kannst." Mit routinierten Handgriffen ließ Seto gerade das Badewasser ein als Yami mit den Handtüchern zu ihm kam. Schnell entledigten sich die Zwei ihrer Kleidung die sie sorgfältig über einen Stuhl der in einer der Ecken des Badezimmers stand hängten. Vorsichtig hob Kaiba den Blonden in die Wanne welcher leicht zusammen zuckte als das warme Wasser seine wunde Haut, die Kratzspuren und Bisse der vergangenen Nacht berührte. "Was kein Schaumbad?" Das Hündchen fing süß an zu schmollen so das sein Pharao nur wortlos die Schaumbadessens in das Wasser kippte. "Jipi!" "Du bist ein Kindskopf Hündchen!" Seto lächelte leicht, etwas was man bei dem unterkühlten Firmenchef nicht alle Tage sah. Etwas was nur sehr wenige Leute auf sein Gesicht zaubern konnten. "Gar nicht wahr!" Sofort schmollte Joey wieder. Nun gesellten sich auch endlich Seto und Yami zu ihm in die Badewanne die eher einem halben Swimmingpool glich. "So jetzt werden wir dich erst einmal gründlich säubern!" Mit diesen Worten von Yami und einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen schnappten sich seine beiden Liebhaber jeweils einen Schwamm und begannen damit ihren Geliebten zu schrubben. Joey konnte nur mit Mühe ein Kichern unterdrücken, was musste er auch so verdammt kitzlig sein. Die Welt war echt nicht fair! Sie alberten noch etwas herum bis das Hündchen beschloss das es jetzt sauber genug sei und seine Herrchen auch eine Wäsche vertragen könnten. Und so fing er an einen gewissen CEO zu schrubben der mit mäßigem Erfolg versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Als Yami seine zwei Liebsten so mit einander herumalbern sah wurde er merklich stiller. Es hatte vor ein paar Monaten angefangen das ihn Träume aus seinem früheren Leben heimsuchten. Sie waren nie konkret, nein eher Bruchstücke, Szenen die sich ohne wirklichen Sinn aneinander reihten. Eine Badeszene wie diese hier war auch darin vorgekommen. Bis jetzt hatte er noch niemandem etwas davon erzählt. Er wollte sich erst selbst darüber klar werden was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Die Träume waren nicht gerade angsterregend eher Situationen aus dem Leben doch hatten sie einen bitteren Beigeschmack den der antike Pharao nicht deuten konnte. Wie eine böse Vorahnung schwebten sie über ihm. Eine Vorahnung die er beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte... Die Gefühle die jedes Mal über ihn hereinbrachen beinhalteten alles, Liebe, Hass, Verzweiflung, Misstrauen, Begehren... Wenn er sich doch nur daran erinnern könnte was sich vor fünftausend Jahren abgespielt hatte. Wenn er es nur greifen könnte... "Yami! Yami!" Yami schreckte hoch und wandte sich verwirrt zu seinem Liebsten. "Ja was ist Joey?" Er lächelte den Braunäugigen leicht an. "Du hast grad nur so gedankenverloren vor dich hingestarrt da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Bedrückt dich irgendwas? Du weiß du kannst uns alles sagen!" /Du weißt immer wenn etwas nicht mit mir stimmt Liebster... Warum will mir nur dieser Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf das es damals genauso war?/ Zärtlich strich der Pharao über den blonden Schopf. "Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Ohne den Blick zu diesem wenden zu müssen spürte er Setos schweren Blick auf sich liegen. Nein der Blauäugige würde sich nicht mit so einer lahmen Ausrede abspeisen lassen. "Ich mach mir aber Sorgen!", wand das Hündchen betrübt ein. "Joey lass ihn. Wenn er bereit ist wird er schon mit uns darüber reden. Außerdem hast du eine Stelle vergessen." Dankend blickte Yami Kaiba an. /Er denkt mit und respektiert meine Privatsphäre./ "Was wo?" Sofort griff sich Joey den Schwamm und besah sich seinen Drachen kritisch. "Weißt du Hündchen... du hast zwar alles über dem Wasser gründlich gewaschen aber was ist mit dem das unter dem Wasserspiegel liegt?", raunte Seto verführerisch. Joeys Augen weiteten sich, er wusste genau was der Andere meinte. /Privatsphäre pah! Er will nur seine Geilheit ausleben dieser Idiot!/ Grummelnd motzte Yami in seinen Bart. Es war doch wirklich immer das Gleiche mit Kaiba! "Kaiba! Du weißt doch das Joey wund ist!", fauchte der Rotäugige ungehalten. "Na und? Wir können doch trotzdem Spaß haben!", keifte der trotzig zurück. Yami wollte schon wieder etwas einwenden doch Joey unter brach ihn. "Es ist schon o.k. Yami. Ich bin ja nicht aus Glas." Plötzlich schnappte der Blonde erstaunt nach Luft und sah den CEO entgeistert an. Als erstes wusste Yami nicht was eigentlich los war bis er ins Wasser blickte in dem nur noch ein wenig Schaum übrig geblieben war. Setos Männlichkeit stand aufrecht und rieb sich erregt an Joeys Schenkel. Anscheinend hatte schon allein die Vorstellung was Joey alles tun könnte ihn hart werden lassen. Wenn Joey zuvor rot gewesen war dann konnte man die Farbe die sein Gesicht jetzt überzog nicht beschreiben. /Dieser verdammte Lustmolch! Bekommt er den nie genug?/ Verärgert blickte Yami den Braunhaarigen an, er war fest davon überzeugt das dieser kein Mensch sein konnte! Mit zitternden Händen griff Joey ins Wasser hinein und schloss diese um den harten Schaft des Größeren. Heiser keuchte Seto auf als die Finger langsam begannen sich auf und ab zu bewegen. "Mhm Hündchen..." Leichtes Rosa legte sich auf Kaibas Wangen als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ. "Schneller." Sofort kam Joey diesem Wunsch nach. Schon allein die Tatsache das die Laune seines Drachen merklich gestiegen war spornte ihn an sein Bestes zu geben denn mit einem knautschigen Kaiba war wirklich kein gut Kirschen essen! Grinsend hob Yami eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war doch immer wieder interessant wie schnell der große Seto Kaiba zu Mus in Joeys Hände wurde. Im wahrsten Sinnes des Wortes! Seto hob sein Becken an und fing an in die Hand des Hündchens zu stoßen, die Augen genießerisch geschlossen.  
"Hm...ja genau so!", keuchte er mit rauer Stimme. Lustverhangene  
Saphire blickten in  
honigbraune Augen. Flinke Finger steigerten ihr Tempo und sanfte Hände  
griffen fester um  
hartes Fleisch.  
Yami leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen. Es war schon immer ein  
echtes Schauspiel  
gewesen wenn Joey es dem kalten CEO besorgte.  
/Kalter CEO?/  
Der Pharao musste schmunzeln.  
/Wenn ihn so seine Geschäftskollegen sehen könnten wäre sein Image den  
Bach runter. Wer  
kann den auch ahnen das der werte Seto Kaiba Kühlschrank vom Dienst so  
leidenschaftlich  
sein konnte?/  
Ein kehliges Aufstöhnen holten den Rotäugigen aus seinen Gedanken.  
Kaiba hatte den Kopf nach hinten auf den Rand der Badewanne sinken  
lassen, die Wangen  
leicht gerötet und schnell atmend.  
Nur eine weiße Substanz die auf dem Wasser schwamm zeugte noch von den  
Wogen der  
Leidenschaft Momente vorher.  
Ein fieses Lächeln stahl sich auf des Pharaos Züge.  
"Na bist du jetzt endlich dafür gewappnet ins Büro zu gehen und dich  
den nervigen Bestien  
zu stellen?"  
Der Braunhaarige erwiderte auf diesen Spott nur ein unwilliges  
Grunzen.  
Joey hingegen machte sich gerade daran Setos Samen von seinen Händen  
zu waschen als  
dieser sie festhielt und mit einem starken Ruck zu sich zog.  
Genüsslich begann er nun seine  
Spuren abzulecken ohne seinen intensiven Blick von dem Blonden zu  
nehmen.  
Yami schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seto liebte es Joey in Verlegenheit zu  
bringen so das dieser  
errötet. Der Blauäugige hatte ihm einmal anvertraut das er dies  
unheimlich süß fand was er  
Joey hingegen niemals sagen würde. Der Pharao aber war sich sicher das  
dahinter noch  
etwas anderes steckte, wie zum Beispiel das Kaiba durch solche Gesten  
seinen Besitzanspruch  
auf den Blonden geltend machte. Nein Kaiba teilte nicht gerne obwohl  
ihre Beziehung nun  
schon ein ganzes Jahr lief war das immer noch ein Problem. Die  
Rivalität zwischen ihm und  
Seto war noch lange nicht ausgestanden selbst wenn sie es Joey  
vorenthielten.  
"Nun gut genug gebadet! Du musst zur Arbeit Seto!"  
Dieses Rumgeschlonze konnte man ja nicht mehr mit ansehen wie Yami  
fand.  
Kaiba knurrte gefährlich.  
"Du weißt aber schon das ich dich einfach entlassen könnte Muto!"  
Die Augen des Stachelkopfes glitzerten.  
"Klar könntest du das... aber du wirst es nicht tun weil du so gut wie  
ich weißt das ich in jeder  
Firma die auch nur das Mindeste auf sich hält eine hochrangige  
Stellung bekommen könnte  
die vielleicht sogar noch besser bezahlt würde. Immerhin bin ich der  
König der Spiele!"  
Joey zuckte zusammen. Das hatte Yami jetzt mit Absicht gemacht! Etwas  
was man Seto  
niemals unter die Nase reiben durfte war das er immer noch Zweiter in  
der Duellliga war. Es  
gab seinem Ego jedes Mal einen gehörigen Knacks!  
Wortlos stieg Seto aus dem Wasser schnappte sich ein Handtuch, band es  
sich um die Hüften  
und verließ das Bad.  
"Seto warte!" Hektisch wollte Joey ihm folgen hielt aber inne als ihn  
plötzlich ein Schwall  
von Übelkeit überfiel.  
/Was zu Henker ist das?/  
Schnell packte er den Rand der Wanne um zu verhindern das er hinfiel.  
"Joey ist alles o.k.? Joey?" Doch der Blonde antwortete nicht.  
"Seto komm her es ist etwas mit Joey!"  
Kaum hatte Yami das gesagt schon kam der blauäugige Drache durch die  
Tür gestolpert.  
"Was ist mit dir Hündchen?" Besorgt legte er seine Hand auf die Wange  
des Kleineren.  
"Es ist nichts mir ist nur etwas schwindelig..."  
Nun ergriff Yami das Wort: "Komm das war wahrscheinlich alles etwas  
fiel für dich. Wir  
ziehen dir nur schnell etwas an und dann legst du dich aufs Sofa  
solange ich dir etwas zu  
essen mache."  
Schwach nickend stimmte Joey seinem Geliebten zu. Gesagt getan. Seto und Yami machten sich daran Joey in eine bequeme Jogginghose und ein weites Sweatshirt zu stecken. Danach kleideten sie sich selbst an und Kaiba suchte die Papiere zusammen die er voraussichtlich während des Tages noch brauchen würde. Während dessen lag Joey auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und beobachtete das ganze Treiben. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund ging es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so gut. Nein mehr noch er hatte das blöde Gefühl als wäre er krank. Was für ihn schon seltsam war denn er war nie krank! Auch fühlte es sich nicht nach einer Grippen an. All das verwirrte ihn. Plötzlich sah er auf und direkt in zwei tiefblaue besorgte Augen. "Bist du o.k. Hündchen? Wenn du willst kann ich auch die Termine heute absagen wenn es dir hilft." Lächelnd schüttelte Joey den Kopf er wusste was diese Worte aus dem Mund von Seto Kaiba zu bedeuten hatten. Fast nichts auf dieser Welt konnte den ehrgeizigen Firmenchef von seiner Firma fernhalten. "Es ist o.k. Yami ist ja da also mach dir keine Sorgen!" Der Rotäugige nickte zur Bestätigung. "Ich pass schon auf ihn auf Seto." Seufzend nickte der. Viel lieber würde er jetzt hier bei den Beiden bleiben aber wenn er sich beeilte konnte er heute früher Schluss machen. Also griff er sich seine Aktentasche und mache sich daran die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss und zur großen Eingangstür hinunter zu steigen, hinter ihm Yami der seinen Mantel trug. Joey folgte seinen beiden Liebsten schwankend die Selbe hinunter. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht! /Warum dreht sich alles? Oh Gott ist mir schlecht...Ich/ "Seto. Yami." Irritiert durch das Krächzen wandten sich die Beiden zu dem Blonden der an den obersten Stufen der Treppe stand nur um mit Schrecken mit ansehen zu müssen wie dieser sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Geistesgegenwärtig schnellte Seto vor um den ohnmächtigen Körper seines Liebsten aufzufangen. "Oh Gott Joey bist du in Ordnung? Joey! Verdammt sag doch was! Joey mach die Augen auf! Joey!" "Seto was ist mit ihm?" Panisch blickte Yami auf die beiden am Boden kauernden Gestalten. "Ich weiß es nicht Yami er antwortet mir nicht. Schnell hol einen Arzt!" Der Kleiner nickte und rannte zum nächsten Telefon. Mit zitternden Händen strich Seto ein paar vereinzelte Strähnen aus Joeys Gesicht. "Bitte Hündchen mach die Augen auf! Bitte sei o.k.!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So dele das wars für heute... Tja was ist wohl mit unserem geliebten Joey los wer weiß, wer weiß? Ihr erfahrt es in der nächsten Folge! 


	6. Wenn man dir das nimmt das dir alles bed...

So da bin ich wieder und dieses Mal habe ich nicht ein, zwei Wochen gebraucht! Ein Wunder ist geschehen! Leute ich brauche eure Hilfe denn ich kann mich beim besten Willen net entscheiden nach wem das Kind kommen soll! Setos Augen? Joeys Haare? Oder doch lieber Yamis? Ich weiß es net! Heul!!! Hust nun gut... On with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side VI  
  
Er hörte gedämpfte murmelnde Stimmen um sich und doch konnte er keine davon zuordnen. /Wo bin ich... Was ist passiert?/ Müde versuchte Joey seine schweren Lider zu öffnen was ihm jedoch erst nach dem vierten Mal glückte. Er blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an das ihn umgab in dem verzweifelten Versuch somit etwas aus seiner Umgebung erkennen zu können. Er konzentrierte all seine Kraft auf den Befehl sich aufzurichten was ihm auch fast gelungen währe hätten sie ihn nicht im letzten Augenblick verlassen. Das Stimmengemurmel um ihn herum verstummte und er hörte wie sich ihm eilige Schritte näherten. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine brennende Stirn und als er nochmals die Augen öffnete blickte er in der besorgte Gesicht Yamis. "Ist er wach?" "Ja aber er scheint noch etwas weggetreten zu sein." Nun kam auch Seto in Joeys Blickfeld und sein Gesichtsausdruck war auch keinen Deut besser als der seines anderen Geliebten. "Was ist passiert?", krächzte der Blonde heißer. "Du bist krank mein Schöner." Zärtlich strich ihm Yami durch die Haare. "Oh nein das kann nicht sein! Ich hasse es wenn ich eine Grippe bekomme!" "Sch... alles wird gut es geht auch wieder vorbei.", beruhigte ihn sein Pharao. "Yami bleib du bei Joey ich rede kurz mit dem Arzt o.k.?" Der Rotäugige nickte nur zur Bestätigung das er verstanden hatte. Joey ließ sich von dem beruhigenden Streicheln Yamis einlullen und glitt wieder hinüber in das Traumreich.  
  
"Was soll das heißen das sie nicht wissen was er hat! Für was bezahle ich sie eigentlich?" Kaiba kochte und der arme Hausarzt ging instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. "Es tut mir ja sehr leid Mister Kaiba Sir aber eine Grippe mit solchen Symptome ist mir zuvor niemals untergekommen! Sind sie sicher das Mister Wheeler in letzter Zeit keine Reise in ein asiatisches Land unternahm?" "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Schließlich bin ich nicht so inkompetent wie manch andere Leute!", fauchte Seto aufgebracht. "Finden sie heraus was er hat oder sie werden es bitter bereuen das schwöre ich ihnen!" Hastig nickend verabschiedete der Arzt sich und sah dann zu das er Land gewann. "Er weiß nicht was er hat?" Langsam drehte sich der Firmenchef der Kaiba Corp. seinem Liebsten zu. "Er ist einfach ein einfältiger Tölpel! Ich werde gleich einen anderen fähigeren Arzt konsultieren!" Yami seufzte. "Aber bitte steigere dich jetzt nicht zu sehr in Entlassungen hinein! Joey braucht dich jetzt mehr denn je!" Der Blauäugige nickte nur bedächtig. "Seto. Das ist keine gewöhnliche Krankheit." Verwundert blickte der Blauäugige den Kleineren an. "Wie meist du das?" "Als Yugi und ich noch eins waren und einen Körper teilten da erlebte ich eine Grippe mit. Sie fühlte sich scheußlich an was du als Kaiba wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen kannst, da ein Kaiba nicht krank wird habe ich recht?", schmunzelte Yami. Der Größer stimmte ihm zu. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern jemals krank gewesen zu sein. Kaibazellen sind einfach zu stark als das sie eine einfache Grippe umhauen könnten!" "So was dachte ich mir schon... Aber Joeys Krankheit ist keine normale Grippe. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob sie einen normalen Ursprung hat. Mit deiner Zustimmung werde ich mich mit Ishizu in Verbindung setzen." "Was willst du denn von der?" Seto verzog das Gesicht, ihm war diese Frau einfach nicht geheuer. "Auch wenn es immer noch schwer für dich ist zu akzeptieren das ich einmal ein großer Pharao wahr... Seto ich spüre eine Unruhe in der Millenniumsgegenständen..." "Du meist diese Irren könnten wieder etwas damit zu tun haben?" Seto knurrte. "Damals hätte diese ganze Aktion Joey fast das Leben gekostet ich bin nicht dafür das du sie kontaktierst!" "Das dachte ich mir aber ich bin sicher das sie uns helfen könnten Joey zu retten und das willst du doch auch Seto!" Wiederwillig stimmte Seto zu. "Aber wenn sie nur eine komische Bewegung machen haben sie mich am Hals! Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie meinem Hündchen noch einmal etwas zuleide tun!" "Denkst du denn wirklich das ich ihn unnötig in Gefahr brächte?" Verdrossen schüttelte Kaiba den Kopf. Trotz allem gefiel ihm diese Situation überhaupt nicht. Irgendetwas Böses kam auf sie zu, er konnte es förmlich riechen... Doch war er in der Lage es aufzuhalten wenn es das bedrohte was ihm alles auf dieser Welt bedeutete?  
  
Yami tigerte unruhig die Gänge der Villa auf und ab. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich langsam aber sicher in seiner Magengegend aus. Joeys Fieber war gestiegen, dazu war ebenfalls noch ein seltsamer Schüttelfrost gekommen. In einer Minute glühte sein Liebster in der anderen schien er zu erfrieren.  
  
Als Mokuba von der Schule nach Hause kam hatte er sich sofort bereit erklärt sich um Joey zu kümmern. Seto hingegen hatte sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschanzt und suchte wie wild nach einem Arzt der ihrem Geliebten helfen könnte, bis jetzt ohne Erfolg... Er machte sich Sorgen um den Braunhaarigen... Wenn Seto etwas nicht verkraften konnte dann war es das hilflos zu sein. Doch ließ der Andere ihn nicht an sich ran. Yami selbst hatte es in ihrem Schlafzimmer nicht mehr aushalten können. Mit ansehen zu müssen wie sein Schöner litt und er ihm nicht helfen konnte war einfach zu viel. Zwar hatte Kaiba ihm davon abgeraten sich mit den Ishtars in Verbindung zu setzen doch irgendetwas sagte ihm das er nicht darum kommen würde. Erschöpft wanderte der Pharao in Richtung Wohnzimmer wo er sich in einen der großen Ledersessel fallen ließ. Müde rieb er sich über die geschlossenen Augen. Warum musste es auch ihnen passieren und warum gerade jetzt? Alles war so perfekt gewesen... Wenn Joey etwas passieren würde... er wüste nicht was er täte. "Die schlimmsten Dinge geschehen dann wenn man am glücklichsten ist. Es ist, als ob das Schicksal einem einen kurzen Blick in den Himmel gewährt, um diesen einem dann wieder zu entreißen." Langsam blickte Yami auf und sah in das Gesicht der Gestalt die ihm gegenüber am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand. "Ich habe mich niemals dem Schicksal untergeordnet Schah Dee! Und ich werde nicht genau jetzt damit anfangen!" Schah Dee senkte leicht den Kopf. "Das dachte ich mir mein Pharao aber ihr spürt es doch in euch. Die Gewissheit das der Zeitpunkt eurer Suche gekommen ist. Die Suche nach eurer Vergangenheit und eurer schlummernden Kraft. So wie es aussieht kann nur die Macht des Pharao euren Geliebten retten." "Ich weiß nicht wo ich suchen soll Schah Dee. Wo werde ich meine Vergangenheit finden?" Seufzend stützte Yami seinen Kopf in beide Hände. "Wie kann ich das beschützen... das retten was mir am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutet?" "In dem ihr euch eurem größten Rivalen stellt! In dem ihr die Vergangenheit aufleben lasst. Nur euer größter Widersacher kann euch dabei helfen." Verwundert sah der Rotäugige auf. "Du meinst Seto nicht wahr? Er war mein Hohepriester der sich gegen mich stellte. Er war der einzige Widersacher der mir je wirklich gefährlich werden konnte! Aber er ist ebenso mein Liebster wie Joey! Er würde mich niemals hintergehen!" "Das mag in der Gegenwart so sein mein Pharao aber wie war es vor fünftausend Jahren?" Geschockt blickte Yami den älteren Mann an. "Willst du mir etwa damit sagen das Seto..." "Nein mein Pharao das nicht. Seto Kaiba hat nichts mit der Krankheit zu tun unter der euer Geliebter leidet. Seine Gefühle für Joey Wheeler sind ehrlich doch... Die Antworten die ihr sucht sind nur in der Vergangenheit zu suchen... Ob ihr sie finden werdet bleibt selbst mir verschlossen!" "Aber was hat das alles mit Joeys Krankheit zu tun?" "Ich fürchte euren Geliebten hat ein Fluch heimgesucht der seit Urzeiten besteht. Ein Fluch der über das werte Königshaus der Pharaonen verhängt wurde. Doch wie ich sagte. Erst wenn sich der Hohepriester seiner Rolle in der Geschichte bewusst ist kann eine Reise in eure gemeinsame Vergangenheit beginnen. Die Millenniumsgegenstände sind in Aufruhr. Es ist etwas im Wandel auf das ich keinen Zugriff habe... Nur bitte ich euch meinen Pharao setzt euch mit dem Hause Ishtar euren treuen Dienern in Verbindung denn..." "Was zum Teufel machst du in meinem Haus!" Erschrocken fuhr Schah Dee zusammen und sah zur Tür in der ein vor Wut kochender Seto Kaiba stand. "Seto du..." Doch Seto unterbrach Yamis Erklärungsversuche harsch. "Was machst du hier du Unglücksrabe? Immer wenn du auftauchst gibt es nur Ärger! Warst du es der das Joey angetan hat! Sag schon! Hat es wieder etwas mit diesem lächerlichen Hokuspokus zu tun?" "Du kannst dich nicht vor deiner Vergangenheit verschließen Kaiba! Egal wie sehr du es auch versuchst! Lege die Fesseln deiner Ungläubigkeit ab solang es noch Hoffnung für deinen Geliebten gibt!" Seto knurrte gefährlich. "Ihr habt etwas damit zu tun! Ich schwöre dir wenn du Joey nicht sofort rettest wirst du es bitter bereuen!" "Es liegt nicht an mir euren Geliebten zu retten das könnt nur ihr selbst.", meinte Schah Dee ruhig. Dann wandte er sich zu Yami. "Mein Pharao setzt euch mit dem Hause Ishtar in Verbindung." "Raus! RAUS aus meinem Haus!" Der Drache bebte vor Zorn. Diese irren Ägypter hatten es zu verantworten das es seinem Hündchen jetzt so schlecht ging! Schah Dee nickte nur ergeben und bevor noch einer der Anwesenden auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte war er schon verschwunden. Als erstes herrschte verwirrte Stille bis sich Kaiba wieder fing, die Tatsache ignorierend das da gerade ein Mann einfach so aus seinem Wohnzimmer verschwunden war wandte er sich an Yami. "Warum hast du mit ihm geredet! Diese Kerle sind schuld das es Joey so schlecht geht! Es würde mich nicht wundern wenn dieser Irre Marik wieder einmal dahinter stecken würde!" "Mariks Böseseite ist im Reich der Schatten! Von ihm haben wir nichts zu befürchten. Schah Dee meinte das es etwas mit unserer Vergangenheit zu tun hat." "Pah und du hörst auf diesen Spinner?" "Seto hör auf! Verdammt wann wirst du dir endlich eingestehen das du in einem früheren Leben mein Hohepriester warst!" "Nie weil es völliger Blödsinn ist darum! Hohepriester pah! Humbug!" "Liegt es daran das du es einfach nicht glauben willst? Kaiba du kannst doch nicht im Erst behaupten das wir uns das alles mit Battle City nur eingebildet haben! Oder ist es eher die Tatsache das du dann zugeben müsstest unter mir gedient zu haben?" Der Firmenchef zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. "Das ist es nicht wahr?" Yamis Augen glühten. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Joeys Leben steht auf dem Spiel und du boykottierst vielleicht seine einzige Möglichkeit auf Heilung nur weil du zu stolz bis zu akzeptieren das nicht du der Pharao in vergangenen Zeiten warst!" Berückende Stille legte sich über den Raum und keiner der Beiden wollte sie brechen. Sie sahen sich nicht an. Enttäuschung, Wut und Angst schienen sie taub zu machen. "Fein.", brach nach unendlicher Zeit Seto diese Ruhe. "Ruf die Ishtars an wenn du glaubst das sie Joey helfen können ich mache mich wider daran ihm einen anständigen Arzt zu suchen." Mit diesen Worten ohne auf eine Antwort Yamis zu warten verließ er den Raum. Der Rotäugige ging unter all dieser Belastung in die Knie. Verzweiflung wusch über ihn und nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen. Was geschah nur mit ihnen? Alles zerbrach... Doch was ihn noch mehr beschäftigte war... Behielt Schah Dee Recht mit seiner Vermutung... War sein und Seto Verhältnis so gegensätzlich als das aus ihrer Vergangenheit und wenn es so währe würden sie selbst wenn sie Joey retten könnten einfach so weiter machen können wie bisher?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt schlägt die Story ab diesem Kapitel eine völlig neue Richtung ein. Alles wird komplizierter und wie Schah Dee schon sagte Glück hält nicht ewig. Aber wenn man bereit ist dafür zu kämpfen und nicht aufgibt ist alles möglich nicht? Und wir wissen ja das unsere drei Protagonisten wahre Kämpfernaturen sind nicht wahr. Wie fandet ihr diesen Teil gut? Schlecht? Zum in den Müll schmeißen? Sagt mir was ihr denkt. 


	7. Kennst du dich sebst?

So da wär ich auch schon wieder. Hah ich hab grad nen Yugioh Faible und da kann ich besonders gut schreiben! Ich hät mal ne Frage! Ich habe jetzt schon öfters einen grünhaarigen Kaiba im Internet gesehen weiß einer was es mit dem auf sich hat? Sagt bloß das Seto in der 4. Staffel in den Farbtopf gefallen ist! XD  
  
Stay y My Side VII  
  
/Verdammt! Wie kann Yami nur diesen Mistkerlen vertrauen! Es ist viel zu riskant! Die Chance das sie uns helfen wird von der Chance das sie die Schuldigen sind meilenweit übertroffen!/ Wütend stapfte Seto in seinem Büro herum. Er hatte jetzt schon fast alle Ärzte durch und doch keiner schien etwas mit den seltsamen Symptomen von Joeys Krankheit anfangen zu können. /Es hilft alles nichts./ Der Braunhaarige ging zu seinem Schreibtisch um eine Adresse aus seiner Kartei zu suchen. /Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht kontaktieren aber es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.../ Schnell wählte er die Nummer auf der Karteikarte und wartete dann ungeduldig darauf das jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung abnahm was auch nach dem fünften Klingeln der Fall war. "Doktor Winston am Apparat mit wen spreche ich bitte?" "Hier ist Seto." "Ah Seto mein Lieber wie geht es dir denn?" "Spar die das Gefasel ich brauche deine Hilfe es geht um Joey..." "Was ist denn mit dem kleinen Blondschopf?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Er scheint an einer mysteriösen Krankheit zu leiden die anscheinend kein Arzt auf dieser Welt definieren kann!" "Weswegen du jetzt mich anrufst nehme ich mal an. Hm o.k. ich werde den nächsten Flug nehmen." "Nein. Der Kaiba Corp. Jet ist schon abflugbereit. Fahr zum Kennedy- Flughafen dort wird er auf dich warten und beeil dich. Vergiss das packen wenn du hier bist werden wir dir alles besorgen was du brauchst." "Es ist sehr ernst nicht wahr?" Seto verzog nur das Gesicht sagte aber nichts. "Deinem Schweigen entnehme ich das es so ist. Wo ist Yami?" "Im Wohnzimmer." "Sag mir bitte nicht das ihr euch schon wieder gestritten habt! Könnt ihr euch denn keine Sekunde vertragen wenn Joey mal nicht da ist? Ihr bereitet ihm nur Stress damit! Also meine erste Anweisung ist, vertrag dich mit Yami ich will das ein gutes Karma herrscht wenn ich ankomme! Du weißt wie sensibel Joey ist er würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen!" Kaiba setzte schon dazu an dem Älteren zu wiedersprechen doch dieser legte einfach auf. "Oh man deswegen hasse ich es ihn anrufen zu müssen! Der alte Knacker führt sich auf als währe er mein Vater und mischt sich in alles ein!" "Aber du musst zu geben das er Recht hat." Seto drehte sich zu seinem Bruder der in der Tür stand. "Joey geht es nicht besser er ist kein einziges Mal aufgewacht. Vorhin war der sechste Arzt da und er hat auch keinen blassen Schimmer was los sein könnte.", meine der Kleine betrübt. "Jack wird Joey helfen können da bin ich sicher!", fügte er noch schnell hinzu als er sah wie sich tiefe Sorgenfalten im Gesicht seines Bruder bildeten. "Ja du hast recht immerhin ist er der Beste. Ich gehe jetzt runter zu Yami. Kümmere dich bitte weiterhin um Joey und ruf uns sollte es eine Veränderung geben!" Der Kleine nickte zu Bestätigung. Langsam machte sich Seto auf zu Yami. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mit dem Rotäugigen reden. Immer wenn sie sich stritten war es unangenehm mit diesem zu reden. Na ja meistens schrie Seto den Anderen an da der antike Pharao eher von der ruhigen Sorte war. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte hatte Yami eigentlich noch nie in einem ihrer Streits geschrieen. Auch waren ihre verschiedenen Ansichten wie Tag und Nacht. So das sie sich selten mit einander koordinieren ließen. Oh man bei seinem Hündchen wusste er wo er dran war der Pharao hingegen war immer noch ein völliges Rätsel für ihn! Besagter Pharao saß immer noch zusammen gesunken auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer. Zögernd blieb der Größere der Beiden in der Tür stehen. Er hasste es wenn er sich hilflos fühlte und nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Der Drache holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er sich räusperte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sofort schoss Yamis Kopf nach oben und er blickte zu seinem Geliebten. Erleichtert stellte Seto fest das der Stachelkopf nicht geweint hatte. Obwohl es ihn gewundert hätte denn auch das war etwas was er niemals an Yami gesehen hatte, Tränen. Man sagte zwar das er Seto Kaiba der Eisklotz vom Dienst der Verschlossenste der Drei wäre doch bei genauerem Hinsehnen stand fest das Yami ihn in dieser Disziplin um Längen schlug. "Es... es tut mir leid o.k.? Ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien sollen..." Verlegen wandte er das Gesicht von dem Anderen ab. Yami lächelte leicht er wusste nur zu gut wie viel es dem CEO abverlangte sich zu entschuldigen und damit einzugestehen das er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. "Ist schon in Ordnung wir sind Beide etwas durch den Wind wegen Joey..." Stille...dann... "Ich habe Doktor Winston angerufen." "Jack?" Das verwunderte den Rotäugigen. Seto musste sich wirklich sehr große Sorgen machen wenn er sogar Jack um Hilfe bat. "Ja er wird in ein, zwei Stunden hier sein..." Langsam nickte Yami. "Seto ich habe mich dazu entschlossen mich mit den Ishtars erst in Verbindung zu setzten wenn wir wissen was Joey hat. Erst wenn wir sicher sein können mit was wir es zu tun haben können wir auch dagegen vorgehen." "Du bist immer noch davon überzeugt das es etwas mit dem alten Ägypten zu tun hat?" Eisblau blickte in Blutrot. "Ja und es kann sein das du dich wieder mit dem Millenniumsstab auseinander setzten musst." Seufzend ließ sich der Braunhaarige auf einem der Sessel nieder. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran was das letzte Mal geschehnen war. Auf Yamis Drängen hin hatte er den Stab an sich genommen nur um gleich als er ihn in den Händen hielt zusammen zu brechen. Wirre Bilder von blutrünstigen Schlachten, heißem Wüstensand, alten Tempeln und dem ehemaligen Palast des Pharaos waren auf ihn eingeströmt. Ja Seto wusste das er einen Vergangenheit im alten Ägypten besaß und doch wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen denn es machte ihm Angst. Schon komisch das der große Seto Kaiba vor etwas davon lief aber er hatte das dumme Gefühl das wenn er erst einmal angefangen hätte nach Antworten der Vergangenheit zu suchen auf Dinge stoßen würde die er lieber für immer vergessen hätte. So in Gedanken versunken schreckte er auf als Yami ihn wieder ansprach. "Ich habe Träume Seto. Visionen aus der alten Zeit." "Na und? Wie wissen doch das du dich erinnern würdest wenn du erst einmal alle ägyptischen Götterkarten zusammen hättest." Wieder kehrte Stillen ein und Seto wollte schon aufstehen um sich um die Unterkunft des Doktors zu kümmern als... "Joey kommt auch in ihnen vor." Kaibas Bewegungen gefroren und er sah den Kleinern geschockt an. "Joey aber wieso er war doch niemals in Ägypten!" Der Pharao seufzte schwer. "Das dachten wir Seto aber haben wir jemals richtig nach Anzeichen für das in unseren Erinnerungen gesucht? Er hat es mit Ra aufgenommen. Er hat es geschafft nur mit seiner Willenskraft Noas Trugbilder zu durchbrechen. (1)" "Das war doch alles Zufall!", wandte der Firmenchef ein. "Mag sein aber was wenn nicht?" Verzweifelte Augen trafen sich. Was hatte sich in ihrer Vergangenheit nur abgespielt? "Es hilft alles nichts! Vielleicht hat er auch nur einfach eine neuartige Krankheit bei all dem Fast Food das er in sich rein stopft wäre das kein Wunder!" Leise lachte Yami auf. "Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören! O.k. vielleicht hast du sogar recht. Vielleicht überbewerte ich die ganze Situation auch nur." In diesem Augenblick kam Mokuba die Treppe herunter gestolpert. "Er ist wach! Joey ist wieder aufgewacht! Na los kommt schon er will euch sehen!" Das ließen sich die Beiden nicht zweimal sagen und schon stürmten sie die Treppe wieder hinauf in den ersten Stock. "Ja vielleicht habe ich mir das auch alles bloß eingebildet!", versuchte Yami sich einzureden. Doch irgendwie konnte er seinen eigenen Worten keinen Glauben schenken.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Yami die Tür zu ihrem Schafzimmer bevor er eintrat gefolgt von Seto. Mokuba hatte sich entschieden draußen zu warten, höchstwahrscheinlich wollte er den Dreien etwas Zeit nur für sich allein gönnen. "Wie geht es dir mein Schöner?" Glasige Augen öffneten sich doch als Joey Yami erblickte schlich sich sofort ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. "Es ging mir schon besser aber wie ich immer so schön sage: Einen Wheeler kriegt man nicht unter!" Leicht erwiderte Yami das Lächeln. Seinen Geliebten so vor sich liegen zu sehen erfüllte ihn mit unbeschreiblichem Zorn und furchtbarer Ohnmacht. Warum konnte er nicht die beschützen dir ihm so viel bedeuteten? "Jack wird kommen um dich zu untersuchen.", mischte sich jetzt auch Seto ein. Sein Blick war völlig neutral und nur die, die ihn wirklich gut kannten konnten den Aufruhr hinter seiner Fassade sehen. "Jack? Ihr hättet euch doch nicht so viel Mühe machen sollen wegen so einer kleinen Grippe..." Kaum hatte der kranke Blonde das gesagt wurde er auch schon von einem mächtigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Beruhigend strich Yami ihm über den Rücken der durch ein völlig verschwitztes T-shirt bedeckt war. "Komm wir sollten dich jetzt erst mal umziehen sonst erkältest du dich nur noch mehr.", meine er sanft. Ohne ein Wort verließ Kaiba das Zimmer um nach ein paar Minuten mit einem neuen Schalfanzug wieder zu kommen. "Schaffst du das allein?" Yami nickte. "Gut dann werde ich mich jetzt darum kümmern das jemand Jack vom Flughafen abholt." Der Blauäugige blickte auf seine Uhr. "Er dürfte in etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde ankommen." "In Ordnung. Wir schaffen das schon nicht wahr mein Schöner." Schwach stimmte Joey zu. Davon überzeugt das alles so funktionieren würde begab sich Seto in sein Büro um die restlichen nötigen Telefonate zu tätigen.  
  
Besorgt musterte Yami seinen Liebsten. Die Honigaugen schwenkten unfixiert durch den Raum unfähig an einer Stelle zu verweilen. "Joey sieh mich mal bitte an." Sofort waren die auffallend vom Fieber glänzenden Bernsteine auf ihn gerichtet, doch konnte man Joey ansehen was es für einen Anstrengung für ihn war sich nur auf Yami allein zu konzentrieren. "Schluck bitte noch etwas von der Medizin o.k.? Dann wirst du ruhiger und machst es mir leichter dich umzuziehen." Brav tat der Blonde wie ihm gesagt wurde und schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit ohne auch nur einmal zu murren. Mit routinierten Händen begann Yami den Anderen auszuziehen durch seine Erfahrung gestaltete sich dies als nicht sehr schwer. Die Schwierigkeiten begannen erst damit Joey den neuen Schalfanzug anzuziehen denn das Medikament zeigte eine verheerende Wirkung. Es musste so stark sein das es schon fast einem Schafmittel glich. Joey hatte merkliche Probleme damit wach zu bleiben und Yami zu helfen ihn anzukleiden. Nach zehn Minuten Kampf hatten sie es dann doch endlich geschafft. Erschöpft ließ sich Joey zurück in die Kissen sinken und war binnen Sekunden eingeschlafen. Zärtlich strich der Pharao durch die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen. "Ich liebe dich so sehr Joey. Ich wüsste nicht was ich täte wenn dir einmal etwas zustoßen sollte." Sanft küsste er den Schlafenden auf die Lippen. Was leicht begann entwickelte sich schnell zu einem heftigen Zungenkuss seitens Yami. Erst nach Minuten konnte er sich soweit wieder fangen um sich zurück zu ziehen. "Hm wenn Seto das jetzt gesehen hätte würde er mir die Hölle heiß machen. Sich über einen Kranken herzumachen der sich nicht wehren kann... Aber es ist mir egal was er sagt..." Mit zitternden Händen strich er über des Hündchens Gesicht dessen Hals entlang hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein. "Ich hätte diese Vereinbarung mit dir niemals treffen sollen mein Schöner. Es zerfrisst mich von Innen mit ansehen zu müssen wie er so viel mehr von dir bekommt... Aber ich weiß nicht wer ich bin. Verdammt ich weiß nicht einmal richtig WAS ich bin. Wie könnte ich dich da in Gefahr bringen nur weil ich nicht teilen kann?" Yami rieb seine Nase in den goldenen Locken und zog verträumt deren Duft ein. "Ich habe dir nie den wahren Grund genannt warum ich dich nicht so oft berühren wollte. Wenn ich dich einmal wirklich als mein Eigentum kennzeichnen sollte werde ich dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr teilen können." Der Rotäugige knurrte und biss hart auf das Ohrläppchen seines Angebeteten. "Ich will dich nur für mich haben und es macht mich krank mit ansehen zu müssen wie auch er dich berührt! Ich weiß nicht woher diese Gefühle plötzlich kommen aber je mehr ich in der Vergangenheit wühle, desto stärker werden sie. Deshalb habe ich Angst davor was ich in der Vergangenheit finden werde. Warum haben Seto und ich damals gegen einander gekämpft? Wirst gar du der Grund dafür gewesen sein?" Das Millenniumspuzzle begann zu leuchten und Yami presste dem immer noch Schlafenden einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich zurück in den Stuhl, der neben dem Krankenbett, stand fallen ließ. Ein paar Momente darauf betrat Seto das Zimmer. "Er ist wieder eingeschlafen.", klärte ihn der Stachelkopf auf. "Gut. Es ist das Beste wenn er schläft. Genügend Schlaf kann Wunder bewirken ich weiß wovon ich spreche!" Grinsend wuschelte Kaiba dem Blonden durch die Haare bevor er ihn hauchzart auf die Lippen küsste. Rote Augen verdunkelten sich augenblicklich und ein dumpfes Grollen war zuhören. Der CEO wandte sich zu seinem Liebsten und sah diesen fragend an. "Ist irgendwas?" "Nein was sollte schon sein ich habe nichts gesagt..." Verwirrt blickte ihn der Drache noch kurz an bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und begann Yami auf den neusten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. "Also Doktor Winston ist soeben auf dem Flughafen von Domino gelandet und wird in etwa dreißig Minuten hier sein. Lass uns hoffen das er herausfinden kann was mit dem Hündchen los ist!" "Ja. Ja ich bin sicher das wenn es jemand kann dann ist es er." Gedankenverloren nickte der Braunhaarige. "Willst du dich nicht lieber auch etwas hinlegen Yami? Du siehst echt erschöpft aus." Die Miene des Kleineren verdunkelte sich erneut. "Nein ist schon o.k. Seto. Lass uns hier zusammen auf den Arzt warten. Schließlich braucht Joey uns beide nicht wahr..." Nochmals schickte Seto einen verwunderten Blick in Richtung Yami ab. Der Andere verhielt sich irgendwie seltsam seit heute. Doch als Joey sich wieder begann sich zu rühren war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn gerichtet. So bekam er auch nichts von dem fast hasserfüllten Blick mit der auf ihn gerichtet war.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Man erinnere sich an die Folge in der Noa Mokubas Körper übernahm. Der kleine Grünspan hatte doch jeden unserer Freunde in seine eigenen Erinnerung/ Vorstellung geschlossen. Die Stelle wo Joey Mai vor dem Sonnenuntergang sieht. Joey schreit in dieser Folge das etwas hier nicht stimmt und löst dadurch so etwas wie einen Kurzschluss aus der alle wieder in die "normale Welt" bringt. Auch hält er sich wegen dieser Anstrengung nachher den Kopf.  
  
Hüstel Irgendwie nimmt das jetzt ne ganz unbeabsichtigte Wende. Na ja was solls wir werden sehen wohin das Ganze laufen wird! Gut? Schlecht? Verbesserungsvorschläge? Immer her damit! 


	8. Wirst du an mich glauben?

Deutschland hat verloren! Buhuhuhu! Total am Boden zerstört ist! Noch ne Weile weiter heul sich dann aber wieder fängt Na ja vielleicht nächstes Mal... Also wo war ich? Die Abstimmung zum Aussehen das Kindes sieht wie folgt aus:  
  
Haare: Yamis Haarfarbe: 1 Setos Haarfarbe: 1 Augen: Blau: 1 Braun: 1 Geschlecht: Junge: 1 Mädchen: 1  
  
Na ja noch net viel aber wir haben noch Zeit. So wies aus sieht noch sehr viel Zeit. Mal zur Geschichte äug Also lasst euch Zeit und entscheidet dann. Am Ende gibts ne Abstimmung o.k.? Eine Bedingung gib es jedoch! Das Kind muss nach jedem der Drei kommen! Wie ich das anstellen werde? Die Frage wurde jetzt schon oft gestellt. Tja da müsst ihr euch gedulden! WICHTIG! Ich habe mal wieder meinen Combi ausgemistet. Alte FF und Bilder raus. Und da bin ich auf ein paar Bilder von den Drein gestoßen. Sowie ein paar von Seth also wer welche habe will melde sich o.k.? Eines davon zeigt Seto und Seth die sich um Joey streiten echt witzig!  
  
Und nun on with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side VIII  
  
Sie saßen wie auf heißen Kohlen neben dem Bett ihres Geliebten. Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen wie dessen Fieber minütlich zu steigen schien. Yami tauchte ein Tuch in eine Schüssel mit kühlem Wasser bevor er es auswrang und wieder auf Joeys Stirn legte. "Halt durch mein Schöner. Ich weiß das du stärker bist als diese Krankheit!" Zärtlich strich er durch die verschwitzten Locken. "Reg dich nicht so auf Muto das Hündchen wird es schon schaffen." Setos kalte Augen musterten den Pharao ununterbrochen. "Wenn du jetzt in Panik ausbrichst und wie eine Glucke über ihn wachst wird es auch nicht besser!" "Sei still Kaiba! Ich werde mich nicht von seiner Seite bewegen, nicht bevor ich mir sicher bin das es ihm besser geht!" Der Braunhaarige zog elegant eine Augenbraue hoch drehte dem Anderen dann aber mit einem "Pff" den Rücken zu. Es lag einfach nicht in Setos Natur Gefühle zu zeigen... nicht vor Yami. Egal wie sehr er sich auch Sorgen mochte etwas hielt ihn davon ab es dem Pharao zu zeigen. Insgeheim machte Seto sich große Sorgen nicht nur um den kranken Blonden sondern auch um das seltsame völlig gegensätzliche Verhalten seines anderen Geliebten. Nun ja die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Yami war noch nie einfach gewesen aber so ein ungutes Gefühl hatte er im Bezug auf den Anderen noch nie gehabt. Doch bevor der Leiter der Kaiba Corp. sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte klingelte das Telefon. Schnellen Schrittes überbrückte er die Distanz zu dem kleinen Nachtisch auf dem es stand und hob ab. "Kaiba?" "Kaiba-sama Doktor Winston ist so eben eingetroffen.", erklang die Stimme eines der Hausmädchen. "Gut schicken sie ihn sofort hier hoch." Auf Yamis fragenden Blick antwortete er. "Jack ist hier." Der Rotäugige nickte nur bevor er sich wieder dem Kranken zuwandte. Kaiba runzelte die Stirn. Er musste nochmals mit Yami sprechen und ihn fragen was überhaupt los war. Es dauerte nicht lange da betrat ein untersetzter älterer Mann das Zimmer. Er hatte braune Haare durch die sich schon deutlich weiße Strähnen zogen sowie kohlschwarze Augen. "So wo ist denn nun unser Patient? Ah, ich würde euch bitten draußen zu warten ihr würdet mir nur im Weg herumstehen." Murrend räumten die Zwei das Feld und bezogen vor der Schlafzimmertür ihre Stellung. Unruhig tigerte Yami den Gang auf und ab während Seto sich betont lässig an der gegenüber liegenden Wand anlehnte. Es war alles still, nur das nervtötende Ticken der Wanduhr durchbrach diese Ruhe. Nach weiteren nervenaufreibenden 30 Minuten öffnete sich endlich wieder die Tür und Jack trat heraus. "Was hat er nun spucks schon aus Jack!", forderte ein aufgeregter Yami. Dieser seufzte nur und kratzte sich etwas hilflos den Skalp. "Also ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Nun zuerst die gute ich weiß mit was für einem Virus wir es zu tun haben. Deshalb dauerte die Untersuchung auch so lange weil ich mich erst per Telefon noch einmal bestätigen lassen wollte. Es handelt sich um eine Art Grippevirus der an und für sich nicht gerade gefährlich ist wenn man das richtige Gegenmittel hat." "Ja und? Das hört sich doch schon mal nicht schlecht an.", mischte sich nun auch Seto ein. "Na ja du hast aber auch noch nicht die schlechte Nachricht gehört Seto..." Der CEO (1) zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Und die wäre?" "Es handelt sich um einen alt ägyptischen Virus der na wie soll ich sagen..." "Jetzt red schon!" Knurrend funkelte der Braunhaarige den Alten an. "Dieser Virus dürfte eigentlich gar nicht mehr existieren. Die letzte bekannte Seuche ist in das 15 Jahrhundert zurück zu führen. Damals sind Tausende von Menschen diesem Virus erlegen. Nur durch Zufall und sehr viel Glück konnte ein Gegenmittel gefunden werden." "Wo ist das Problem Jack?" "Das damalige Virus war ein mutiertes. Es hatte sich weiter entwickelt und eine neuartige Struktur angenommen durch die man es besiegen und letzt endlich ausrotten konnte. Aber das Virus mit dem Joey zu kämpfen hat ist das ursprüngliche gegen das damals kein Wirkstoff entdeckt wurde. Es stammt angeblich aus dem alten Ägypten zu der Zeit der Pharaonen." Yami der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte war aufgesprungen die roten Augen geweitet. "Gibt es eine Chance auf Heilung?" "Eine Chance gibt es immer. Ich muss versuchen ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wo ich mit meinen Nachforschungen ansetzen muss!" Verzweifelt strubbelte Jack sich durch die Haare. "Du meinst also wenn du wüsstest welches Heilmittel im alten Ägypten angewandt wurde könntest du Joey retten?" "Ja dann wäre es sicher kein Problem aber wir können ja schlecht einen Pharao aus seinem Grabstätte holen und ihn fragen nicht?" Der Alte lachte rau doch ging Yami nicht darauf ein. "Wie lange haben wir noch bevor es wirklich kritisch wird?" "Das kann ich schlecht sagen... Ich habe es geschafft das Fieber etwas zu senken und wenn es so niedrig bleibt... hm... Eine Woche vielleicht aber auch nur eine halbe..." "Das reicht!" "Du willst doch nicht im Ernst das tun was ich denke? Das ist Wahnsinn Yami!" "Wahnsinn hin oder her Seto! Du hast Jack gehört es bleibt uns keine andere Wahl mehr!" Wiederwillig musste Seto dem Kleineren zustimmen. Um Joey zu retten würde ihm wohl nichts anders übrigbleiben als das er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellte. Sie musste in das alte Ägypten zurück um das Gegenmittel zu finden und ihren Geliebten damit zu retten.  
  
Schweigend betrat Yami das Krankenzimmer. Joey schlief völlig eingemummelt in dem Bett so das nur noch ein paar blonde Strähnen hervorlugten. "Bist du dir sicher das es keinen anderen Weg gibt?" "Ja." "Dann lass uns aufbrechen. Je schneller wir zu den Ishtars kommen desto schneller haben wir all das hinter uns." "Du willst Marik und Ishizu soweit vertrauen?" Überrascht blickte der ehemalige Pharao den Drachen an. "Sie sind die Einzigen die uns helfen können nicht? Sie und dieser Schah Dee oder wie immer er auch heißen mag." "Alle waren Träger der Millenniumsgegenstände... Da sich das Millenniumspuzzle sowie die Millenniumskette und der Millenniumsstab in meinem Besitz befinden wird es einfacher als die letzten Male sein da bin ich sicher." "Darum geht es doch gar nicht... Du weißt selbst das du dich verändert hast Yami... Wirst du noch zu mir stehen wenn wir in das alte Ägypten zurück gekehrt sind?" Der Rotäugige schwieg. "Das dachte ich mir. Du weißt es auch nicht stimmts? Der Hohepriester..." Seto stockte. "Ich... habe den Pharao also dich damals hintergangen und wir wissen nicht warum..." "Ich werde mich nicht gegen dich wenden Seto wenn du das denkst! Schon allein wegen Joey nicht!" Nachdenklich starrte der Braunhaarige seinen Geliebten an. /Das denkst du jetzt aber wie wird es sein wenn du deine Chance witterst ihn für dich alleine beanspruchen zu können... Und wie werde ich mich entscheiden? Der Seto Kaiba der zurückkehren wird, wird er ein anderer sein? Ich will nicht das sich etwas verändert. Schluss jetzt Seto! Du warst stark genug um alle Gefahren und Probleme die sich dir in den Weg stellten auszuräumen. Dieses Mal ist es nicht anderes!/ Entschlossen trat er an das Bett in dem sein Hündchen lag. "Warte noch etwas auf uns o.k. Hündchen. Wir kommen zurück." Sanft strich er über die leicht vom Fieber geröteten Wangen des Schlafenden. Der Pharao beobachtete dies schweigend. Die brennende Eifersucht die in ihm aufstieg schien ihn übermannen zu wollen doch er war nicht umsonst ein Pharao und König wenn er nicht genug Willenskraft besaß um sie zurück zu drängen. /Diese Gefühle in mir sind neu und aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich den Verdacht das es nicht meine eigenen sind./ Er gesellte sich zu Kaiba und nahm Joeys Hand. "Halt durch mein Schöner. Dies ist nicht der erste schwierige und Kräfte zehrende Kampf den du bestreiten musst. Ich bin sicher das du auch diesen überstehen wirst!" Zärtlich küsste er die schlanken Finger seines Liebsten. "Seto lass uns schwören, dass wir zusammen zurück kehren, hier an Joeys Bett! Egal was damals war wir leben im Jetzt und wir Drei gehören zusammen sonst hätte uns das Schicksal niemals zusammen geführt." Eindringlich blickte er in eisblaue Augen. "An mir wird es nicht scheitern Muto! Ich bin zu stark als das mich so ein Hokuspokus aus dem Konzept werfen könnte. Ich habe es dir damals schon in Battle City gesagt... Ich lebe nicht in der Vergangenheit. Es gibt kein Schicksal! Ich werde meine Zukunft selbst bestimmen und mich werden nicht irgendwelche Mythen davon abhalten. Und bei dir werden sie das auch nicht tun! Nicht solange ich da bin!" Damit wandte Kaiba sich zur Tür und schritt hinaus. Zurück blieb Yami ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er wieder zu dem Blonden. "Wie wir Drei zusammen gekommen sind ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel... Aber wie Kaiba so schön sagte es gibt kein Schicksal und wir müssen unser Leben selber bestimmen. Was hättest du wohl dazu gesagt? Wahrscheinlich hättest du ihm zugestimmt nicht mein Schöner?" Der Pharao beugte sich zu dem Hündchen und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen. "Bette für uns mein Schöner. Bette dafür das sich die Rätsel lösen mögen und uns nicht der Mut verlässt. Und dafür das wir mit dem umgehen können was immer wir dort finden werden." Seufzend ließ er die Hand des Anderen los und machte sich auf Seto zu folgen.  
  
Seto hatte Abschiede jeder Art schon immer gehasst. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an den Schmerz als seine Eltern starben. Er war nur froh das Mokuba damals zu jung gewesen war um alles richtig miterleben zu müssen. Grimmig dreinblickend setzte er den Weg zu seinem Büro fort. Er würde noch etwas brauchen bevor sie nach Domino fahren konnten um in dessen Museum auf die Ishtars zu treffen. Es war ihm klar, dass es nicht gerade das Beste war Yami in dieser Situation alleine zu lassen aber... sein Hündchen zu beruhigen war doch etwas anderes als dies bei dem Pharao zu tun. Er konnte Joey einschätzen was ihm beim besten Willen bei Yami nicht gelingen wollte aber wer weiß vielleicht würde die Reise in die Vergangenheit Bindungen zwischen ihnen festigen die sonst niemals bestehen würden. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stieß er die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. Ohne weitere Umwege ging er zu einer großen hölzernen Kommode die in einer Ecke stand. Er zog die oberste der wuchtigen Schublanden auf und kramte darin. Es dauerte nicht lange da hatte er auch schon das gefunden nach dem er gesucht hatte. In einem goldenen Licht erstrahlend und in seiner ganzen Pracht kam der Millenniumsstab zum Vorschein. Als sie damals ihre Beziehung eingegangen waren hatte Yami darauf bestanden das Seto ihn an sich nahm. "Er gehört dir und nur du wirst ihn richtig einsetzten können." Oder so etwas Ähnliches hatte er gesagt. Misstrauisch beäugte Seto den Stab. Er war dem Braunhaarigen noch nie richtig geheuer gewesen. Mit diesem Stab konnte man Dinge bewirken die mit normalem menschlichen Verstand nicht zu erklären waren. Dinge die sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen... und er hasste es wenn er nicht alles unter Kontrolle hatte! Grummelnd steckte der Firmenchef den Millenniumsgegenstand ein. Er würde ihn sicherlich noch brauchen ob er nun wollte oder nicht... Als er das Zimmer wieder verließ kam ihm Yami entgegen der die Millenniumskette in der Hand hielt. Das Millenniumspuzzle hing wie immer um seinen Hals da Yami seine Gestalt nicht lange ohne es aufrecht erhalten konnte. Der Rotäugige hatte ihm einmal anvertraut, dass wenn er länger von diesem Gegenstand getrennt war, es furchtbar an seinen Kräften zehrte. Nicht umsonst hütete er es wie einen Schatz. "Hast du ihn?" Seto nickte. "Wir tun das Richtige nicht wahr?" "Was für eine andere Wahl haben wir Yami?" Noch einmal sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Für das was kommen würde würden sie all ihre Kräfte brachen und all ihr Vertrauen... Nur gerade das mangelte ihnen. Besonders Seto mochte den Blick in Yamis Augen nicht. Etwas stimmte nicht etwas das er nicht greifen konnte egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte... Diese Reise konnte leicht zu einer ohne Wiederkehr werden und doch nur ein einziger Gedanke an sein krankes Hündchen ließ all seine Bedenken fortspülen. /Du bist unser Glück Hündchen da sind wir uns einig... aber wird dein Lächeln dieses Mal genug sein um unseren Konflikt zu besänftigen?/ "Was wollt ihr jetzt tun?" Beide blickten zu Jack der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Der Arzt hatte sich zuvor ins Bad entschuldig um den Drei etwas Zeit zu geben sich an den Schock zu gewöhnen so weit das möglich war. Man diagnostizierte nicht alle Tage das es nur eine minimale Heilungschance für den Patienten gab. Er konnte gut verstehen wie sich Seto und Yami in diesem Augenblick fühlten. "Wir müssen etwas erledigen. Pass bitte solang auf Joey auf ich verlasse mich auf dich." Seto sah den anderen Mann durchdringend an. "Wenn ihm irgendetwas passieren sollte bring ich dich um verstanden?" Unbeeindruckt von der Kälte der Augen Kaibas meinte Jack nur: "Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich mag den kleinen Joey." "Da kommen wir auch schon zum zweiten Punkte. Lass ja die Hände von ihm oder du hast bald keine mehr!" "Was denkt ihr von mir?" Empört plusterte der Doktor sich auf. "Ich meine es ernst Jack!" Jack schluckte schwer. Die kalten Augen Setos mochten ihn zwar kalt lassen aber bei den gefährlich lodernden Augen Yamis war es schon etwas anderes. Der Kleinere wurde nur sehr selten richtig sauer aber wenn es so weit war dann sollte man lieber das Weite suchen. Und dieses Mal war kein Joey da der das Ganze als Scherz abtun konnte. "Ist ja schon o.k.! Meine Güte!" "Und merk es dir ich weiß wann du ihn anfasst und sollte es nur etwas über die Pflicht eines Arztes hinausgehen dann mach dich auf etwas gefasst!" Langsam nickte Jack. Er hatte verstanden. Mit sich selbst zufrieden ging Yami die Treppe zur Vordertür hinunter dich gefolgt von Seto. "Weiß du wirklich wann er ihn berührt?", fragte der Braunhaarige erstaunt. "Oh ja. Das ist einer der Vorteile der Millenniumsmagie. Ich weiß immer wenn ihn irgendjemand berührt. Auch du Seto." Yamis Blick in diesem einen Moment gefiel dem CEO überhaupt nicht. Doch war er so schnell gegangen wie er gekommen war. "Also auf nach Domino." Noch einmal holten die Zwei tief Luft bevor sie hinaus ins Freie traten. Auf in die Vergangenheit.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Sorry aber das MUSST jetzt einfach da rein! XD  
  
Manch einer mag sich wohl fragen was um Himmels Willen mit unserem Yami los ist... A bisserl schizophren der Liebe nich? Ich könnte es euch jetzt natürlich sagen aber dann wäre die ganze Spannung zum Teufel deshalb müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden. Wir werden sehen. Im nächsten Kapitel geht's ab ins alte Ägypten. Also fest anschnallen, Sonnenbrillen auf und festhalten es wird heiß hergehen und man muss mit mancher Überraschung rechnen. Und bitte sagt mir wie der liebe Nachwuchs aussehen soll! 


	9. Die Reise beginnt

Stay By MY Side IX  
  
Die Fahrt zum Dominoer Museum dauerte nicht lange da es um die Mittagszeit war und somit die Straßen leer. Unruhig blickte Yami aus dem Fenster. Was würde jetzt nur auf sie zukommen. Er hatte in der Zeit als Seto den Millenniumsstab holte schnell Ishizu angerufen um ihr bescheid zu sagen das sie kommen würden. Es war keine große Überraschung für die junge Frau gewesen denn auch sie hatte die ungewöhnlichen Schwingungen in der Schattenmagie bemerkt. Der Lautsprecher der Limousine knackte und kurz darauf war die Stimme Karls zu hören der ihnen mitteilte das sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. "Gut du kannst wieder zur Villa fahren. Ich werde dich rufen wenn wir dich brachen sollten." Karl nickte nur. Lässig stieg Seto aus doch er konnte den Rotäugigen damit nicht täuschen die enorme Anspannung lag förmlich in der Luft. Zügig schritten sie die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf an diesem Ishizu sowie Marik schon auf sie warteten. "Mein Pharao wir haben euch schon erwartet. Die Schatten scheinen in Aufregung geraten zu sein." Mit einer leichten Handbewegung deutete sie an das sie ihr folgen sollten. "Joey ist von einem alt ägyptischen Virus befallen worden. Er wurde im 15 Jahrhundert ausgerottet was Rätsel aufwirft warum er ausgerechnet in Domino wieder auftaucht." "Dies alles ist kein Zufall Seto Kaiba. Die Schicksale derer die im alten Ägypten lebten sind in die neusten Ereignisse verstrickt." "Hör auf mit dem Geschwafel! Das wissen wir selbst!" "Wie geht es Joey?" Nun mischte sich auch Marik ein der die ganze Zeit still gewesen war. "Den Umständen entsprechend.", antwortete Yami knapp. Nein sie hatten nicht vergessen das es Marik war der damals Joey in solche Gefahr gebracht hatte...selbst wenn es sein dunkles Ich gewesen war. Yami wandte sich wieder Ishizu zu. "Wir müssen zurück ins alte Ägypten und du musst uns dabei helfen!" "Wie ihr wisst gab ich die meisten meiner Kräfte auf als ich euch meine Millenniumskette anvertraute mein Pharao." "Die meisten ja aber nicht alle!" Seufzend sah die Ägypterin zu Kaiba. "Ich könnte euch durchaus zurückschicken mit der Hilfe der Millenniumsgegenstände doch bräuchte ich Unterstützung. Auch würden nur eure Geister durch die Zeit geschickt. Ihr könntet keine Materie annehmen." "Das wäre uns gleich wir müssen nur die Informationen über das Heilkraut finden... und vielleicht können wir etwas Licht in das Dunkel um unsere Vergangenheit und Kräfte bringen." Marik nickte dem Pharao zu. "Es geht etwas vor. Gerüchten zu folge sammelt sich eine Gruppe die, die alten Rituale zelebriert. Die sich auf die alte Magie der Schatten versteht. Das gerade Joey an einem alten ägyptischen Virus erkrankt ist kann kein Zufall sein." "Das ist kein Zufall! Ich selbst habe schon Nachforschungen eingeholt mit Erfolg!" Überrascht blickte Yami seinen Geliebten an. Warum hatte der ihm nichts davon erzählt? "Ich weiß nicht wie Joey in Berührung mit dem Virus kam aber anscheinend lässt es sich über die Haut verbreiten. Also könnte er sich überall angesteckt haben was ich jedoch nicht glaube. Die Täter mussten sicher sein das ihr Anschlag auch hinhaute. So ein Virus ist nicht leicht zu bekommen geschweige denn leicht zu züchten... nein es muss jemand gewesen sein mit dem Joey sehr oft und nah in Berührung kam. Aber all dies ist momentan nebensächlich! Wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren das Gegenmittel zu finden!" "Wenn ihr wollt können Odion und ich während eurer Abwesenheit nach Antworten auf diese Fragen suchen." Der blonde Ägypter blickte zu Boden. "Ich will meine Schuld von damals wieder gut machen." Misstrauisch beäugte Seto ihn doch Yami lächelte leicht. "Danke." Zaghaft erwiderte Marik das Lächeln er fühlte sich erleichtert das er die Möglichkeit bekam wenigstens etwas von seiner Schuld abtragen zu können. "Nun zu dir Ishizu... du sagtest das du jemanden bräuchtest der dir hilft und dich unterstütz. Wo bekommen wir so jemanden jetzt plötzlich her?" "Er ist schon da mein Pharao." Schah Dee trat aus einem der Seitengänge des Museums. "Ich werde Ishizu beistehen und die Beschwörung durchführen. Macht euch keine Sorgen so wie das Schicksal es will wird alles gelingen." "Das hört sich aber nicht sehr überzeugend an!" "Der Versuch durch die Zeit zu reisen ist auch kein leichtes Unterfangen Seto Kaiba. Es wird all unsere magischen Kräfte in Anspruch nehmen. Und doch ist es nicht unmöglich." "Das heißt also das ein gewisses Restrisiko besteht das es schief gehen könnte?" "Ja." "Na wunderbar!", fluchte Seto "Vergiss nicht uns bleibt keine andere Wahl." Stumm blickte Kaiba den Rotäugigen an. Das war ja das Problem sie hatten keine Wahl. Nicht wenn sie ihr Hündchen retten wollten! "Und wie soll das alles vonstatten gehen?" Schah Dee trat näher an die kleine Gruppe heran. "Ich werde eine alte Beschwörungsformel sprechen und mit Hilfe der magischen Energie der Geschwister Ishtar habe ich hoffentlich die Macht euch in die Vergangenheit zu katapultieren." Unsicher blickte Seto den Älteren an. Ob das wirklich so einfach gehen würde bezweifelte er stark. Noch immer war er nicht völlig davon überzeugt das es wirklich möglich war Menschen in die Vergangenheit reisen zu lassen selbst wenn es nur ihr Geist war. "Wir werden in eines der abgeschiedenen Zimmer im hintern Teil des Museums gehen. Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt wurde das Museum heute frühzeitig geschlossen so das wir ungestört sind. Und nun bitte folgt mir." Ishizu lächelte den Beiden zu bevor sie, sie zu einem Durchgang führte der mit einem Betreten Verboten Schild versperrt war. Behende stellte sie dies zur Seite und setzte ihren Weg fort. Nur zögernd folgte Yami ihr. Der blauäugige Drache hingegen folgte ihr unbeirrt als würde er jeden Tag in solch eine Situation kommen. Doch der antike Pharao konnte sich gut vorstellen das es im Inneren seines Gefährten ganz anders aussah. Aber die erste Regel eines Kaiba lautete: Zeige niemals Schwäche egal in was für einer Situation! und diese bildete weiß Gott keine Ausnahme. Nach wenigen Minuten und vielen verwirrenden Gängen später standen sie in einem mittelgroßen Raum. Er hatte keine Fenster und schien im äußersten Teil der Museums zu liegen. Man hatte vier hohe Fackeln in einem Viereck aufgestellt in dessen Mitte alt ägyptische Zeichen aufgemalt waren. "Bitte begebt euch in die Mitte des Vierecks." Aufmunternd blickte Ishizu sowohl Seto als auch Yami an. Nun zögerte auch der furchtlose Firmenleiter einen Moment doch er fing sich schnell wieder und stelle sich in die Mitte so wie der Ägypterin es verlangt hatte. "Ich hoffe für dich das, das funktioniert Ishizu! Wenn wir unsere Zeit nur mit so einem Schwachsinn vergeudet haben wirst du es büßen verstanden?" Die Schwarzhaarige überging diese Drohung einfach und wandte sich Yami zu. "Mein Pharao ich weiß nicht was euch dort erwarten wird doch seid euch gewiss das euer Millenniumspuzzle euch immer beistehen wird. Egal in was für eine Gefahr ihr auch geraten solltet oder was für eine schwere Entscheidung euch bevorstehen mag es hat euch seit jeher gute Dienste geleistet." Seufzend nickte der Kleinere. "Das weiß ich... aber um mich mache ich mir auch am wenigsten Sorgen..." Verständnis voll blickte sie ihn an. Weder ihr Bruder noch Schah Dee oder sie selbst konnten annähernd verstehen was für eine Bürde auf den Schultern der Beiden lastete. "Seto Kaiba." Sie drehte sich zu dem braunhaarigen CEO der sie schon fast feindselig anfunkelte. "Auch ihr habt etwas das euch helfen wird." "Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst... der Millenniumsstab aber ich werde solchen Hokuspokus nicht brauchen!" "Wie ihr meint...Schah Dee?" "Stellt euch auf eure Positionen." Marik sowie Ishizu stellten sich jeweils in einen Zwischenraum zwischen zwei Fackeln, so dass sie mit Schah Dee ein Dreieck im Viereck bildeten, in ihrer Mitte Yami und Seto. Der mysteriöse Ägypter begann alte Beschwörungen zu sprechen die keiner der Beiden verstand. Seto mochte zwar aus einem unerfindlichen Grund den Text des Ra entschlüsselt haben doch mit der alt ägyptischen Sprache war es etwas anderes. Nun setzten auch die beiden Ishtar Geschwister mit ein und ihr Gemurmel erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Seto spürte plötzlich ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Magengegend und er hatte Angst das er sich übergeben müsste doch so schnell wie es kam so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden. In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und Schwindel überfiel ihn. Es fühlte sich an als ob er in die Lüfte hinauf getragen würde so schwerelos kam er sich vor. Verwirrt sah er zu Yami dem es nicht anders zu ergehen schien. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und der Pharao lächelte ihm leicht zu was das Drache sofort erwiderte. Das Ziehen an seinen Gelenken wurde stärke ebenso das Schwindelgefühl. Kaiba musste dem unsäglichen Drang die Augen zu schließen nachgeben als er spürte wie ihn seine Kräfte zu verlassen schienen. Ein unglaublicher Sog riss ihn von den Füßen und er sackte in die Knie. Als er schon Angst hatte sich diese am harten Boden aufzuschlagen biss er die Zähne zusammen doch der Aufprall kam nicht. Verwundert öffnete er die Augen nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Ein furchtbar grelles Licht umgab sie und nahm ihm die Sicht. Noch einmal zog es ihn scheinbar mühelos in die Lüfte bevor er wieder hinuntergerissen wurde und das Bewusst sein verlor.  
  
Erst langsam fand Yami wieder aus seinem Dämmerzustand heraus. Er fühlte sich so als wäre er von einem Lastwagen überfahren worden, alles tat ihm weh. Er bemühte seine restliche Kraft um sich vom sandigen Boden abzustoßen und aufzustehen. /Moment mal... sandiger Boden?/ Sofort riss er seine Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Um ihn herum erstreckte sich eine riesige Wüste. /Wir haben es... geschafft? Aber wo ist Seto?/ Wie auf Kommando hörte er neben sich jemanden aufstöhnen. Als er sich in die Richtung wandte sah er den Leiter der Kaiba Corp. nur wenige Meter von sich entfern liegen. Schnell stand er auf und stolperte zu dem Anderen. "Seto. Hey Seto bist du o.k.?" Ein weiteres Stöhnen war seine Antwort. "Wir haben es geschafft hörst du? Wir sind im alten Ägypten!" Sofort war sein Geliebter hell wach, richtete sich auf und sah sich um. "Du hast recht... wir sind in Ägypten. Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert!" Yami nickte leicht. Nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt befand sich so etwas wie ein Dorf das an einen mächtigen Schutzwall gebaut worden war. "Anscheinend befinden wir uns vor Alexandria!" "Sieht so aus." Vorsichtig richtete sich Seto auf. "Kannst du gehen?" Wieder nickte Yami und stand ebenfalls auf. "Nun gut wir sind dort wo wir hinwollten aber der schwierigste Teil kommt erst noch." "Ja ich weiß. Machen wir uns auf den Weg wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Wir brauchen das Gegenmittel für Joey!" Der Braunhaarige nickte ihm zu und zusammen begaben sie sich auf den Weg zu den Stadttoren des imposanten Alexandria.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	10. Im alten Ägypten

Seht und staunt ich habe eine Beta! Yeah endlich sind die Zeiten der fiesen Fehler vorbei! An dieser Stelle einen RIEßEN DANK an Anna! kuddel!   
  
Und nun on with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side X  
  
Der Weg stellte sich als anstrengender heraus als erwartet. Die heiße Sonne Ägyptens schien sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben die beiden Neuling schön anzusenken. Nach etwa einer Stunde die den Beiden jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vor gekommen war standen sie endlich vor dem massiven Tor Alexandrias.  
  
"Mann wie zum Henker sollen wir da jetzt reinkommen?, fluchte Yami ungehalten. Die Strapazen ihres Wegs durch die Wüste hatten seinen Geduldsfaden merklich gekürzt. "Hat Ishizu nicht etwas gesagt von wegen wir wären Geister? Vielleicht können wir einfach hindurchgehen." Baff blickte der Rotäugige Seto an. Ja das klang irgendwie einleuchtend! Gesagt getan. Als der Pharao das riesige Tor berührte glitt seine Hand mühelos hindurch als wäre es aus Luft gemacht. "Anscheinend hast du recht." "Hast du etwa etwas anderes erwartet?" Beleidigt sah Kaiba den Anderen an. Er war ja nicht um sonst ein Genie nicht wahr? Yami erwiderte darauf nicht denn egal was er auch gesagt hätte Kaiba hätte ihm einen Strick daraus gedreht. Also wandte der Stachelkopf sich wieder dem Tor zu. "Los gehen wir ich bin mal gespannt was uns dahinter erwartet." Als die Zwei durch das Tor hindurchtraten kam es ihnen so vor als ob sie in eiskaltes Wasser gefallen währen. Schaudernd erreichten sie die andere Seite und blickten sich verwundert um. "Was zum Teufel war das?" Seto besah sich das Holz genauer. "Ich nehme mal an das, das etwas mit der Materie und der Zeitverschiebung zu tun hat. Immerhin gehören wir ja nicht wirklich hier her."  
  
Bevor der Firmenleiter noch weiter in seiner Erklärung ausholen konnte wurde er buchstäblich über den Haufen gerannt. Nun ja nicht gerade buchstäblich denn er war ja ein Geist. Wieder überfiel in dieses seltsame schaurige Gefühl als die Person durch ihn hindurch rannte. Diese schien es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben denn sie drehte sich ihm überrascht zu. Yami so wie auch Seto stockte der Atem als sie sahen wer es war.  
  
Verwirrte Honigaugen starrte auf eine leere Stelle vor dem Tor. Er hätte schwören können das dort gerade etwas gewesen war! "Jono wo bleibst du! Trödel nicht so rum wir werden zu spät kommen!" Augenblicklich wandte Jono wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das Mädchen das ihn da so ungehalten anfuhr. "Oh man Teana! Beruhig dich doch mal! Wir kommen schon nicht zu spät! Die Duelle beginnen doch sowie so erst nach Sonnenuntergang!" Schnellen Schrittes kam Teana auf ihren Freund zu und packte ihn am Arm. "Das mag ja so sein aber falls es dir entfallen sein sollte wartet Atemu an einem Seiteneingang des Palastes auf uns! Und wir wissen nicht wie lang die Wachen diesmal brauchen werden um sein Verschwinden zu bemerken! Außerdem müssen wir ja erst einmal zum Tempel kommen was sie bestimmt nicht als leicht erweisen wird!" "Oh Mist! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Sofort rannte Jono los. "Hey! Warte gefälligst auf mich!" Genervt schnaubte Teana auf bevor sie ihm folgte. Der Blondschopf würde sich wohl nie ändern! Immer noch unter Schock stehend konnten Seto und Yami nur zusehen wir die zwei Gestalten sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernten.  
  
"Das waren Joey und Tea!" "Ja. Damit erledigt sich auch die Frage ob unser Hündchen im alten Ägypten gelebt hat." "Oh nein! Wir haben sie aus den Augen verloren! Wie sollen wir sie jetzt bloß wieder finden?" "Sie sagten doch das sie zum Palast wollten nicht? Worauf warten wir dann noch!?"  
  
Teana und Jono zu finden stellte sich als nicht so schwierig heraus wie gedacht. Nur ein paar Straßenstände weiter sahen sie die Beiden wie sie gerade in eines der schmalen Gässchen am Marktplatz von Alexandria huschten. Da Seto sowohl auch Yami Geister waren konnten sie ungehindert durch die Menschen die aufgeregt in den Straßen herumwuselten hindurchlaufen. Zwar schauerte es sie jedes Mal dabei doch wurde es mit der Zeit besser.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie am unteren Ende des Palastes ankamen doch schlugen Jono und Teana nicht wie erwartet den Weg nach Oben ein die Stufen hinauf zu den Gemächern des Pharaos sondern liefen einen Schneise um an die Seite des riesigen Gebäudes zu gelangen. Was einleuchtend war denn der Versuch in die Gemächer des Pharaos oder seiner Familie einzudringen hätte ‚vielleicht' tödlich enden können.  
  
"Da! Sieh nur!" Der braunhaarige CEO wies auf einen schmalen Durchgang den man leicht hätte übersehen können. In ihm stand eine jüngere Version von Yami die seine beiden Freund zu sich winkte. "Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Die Wachen hätten mich um ein Haar entdeckt! Die patrouillieren seit dem letzten Mal noch schärfer!", zischte der rotäugige Prinz. "Tut uns leid Atemu aber ein gewisser Blondschopf musste trödeln so wie immer!" Ärgerlich blickte Teana ihren Gefährten an. "Entschuldige Atemu." Verlegen kratzte sich Jono am Kopf. Atemu lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es macht nichts. Du hast schon immer deinen Kopf in dem Wolken gehabt!" Zärtlich wuschelte er dem Honigäugigen durch das Haar. Dabei fiel Seto etwas entscheidendes auf. "Der ist größer als du!" Yamis Wangen färbten sich knallrot. "Ach nein? Hast du noch nie gehört das Größe nicht alles ist?" Kaiba grinste fies. "Na ja bei gewissen Aktivitäten wäre es nicht schlecht etwas größer zu sein nicht?" Wie zufällig ließ er seinen Blick über Yamis Hose schweifen. "Aber sieh nur sie gehen weiter!" Ohne wirklich auf den Anderen zu achten folgte der Firmenchef den drei Figuren. Zurück blieb ein vor Wut kochender Yami. /Na warte Seto Kaiba wenn das alles erst einmal überstanden ist dann...dann.../  
  
"Kommst du endlich oder bist du da festgewachsen?" Grummelnd stapfte der Kleinere zu seinem Geliebten. Es gab nun wichtigeres als ihre ewigen Machtkämpfe. Die Gruppe bewegte sich zügig durch die verschlungenen Gänge weg vom Marktplatz. An Stellen wo sie den Schutz der Gassen verlassen mussten um die Hauptstraße ein Stück zu benutzen blickten sie sich vorsichtig um, um dann ungesehen von den Palastwachen ihren Weg fort zusetzten. /Wo die wohl hinwollen?/ Verwirrt beschleunigte Seto seine Schritte so das er mit der kleinen Gruppe auf gleicher Höhe lief. Als ob Jono ihn bemerkt hätte blieb dieser abrupt stehen. Aufmerksam musterte er die leere Gasse hinter sich. "Komisch..." Goldene Augen verengten sich. Dabei hätte er doch schwören können Schritte hinter sich gehört zu haben. "Jono wo bleibst du? Es ist gefährlich hier zulange zu verweilen also komm!" Besorgt sah Atemu seinen Freund an. Jono warf nochmals einen Blick hinter sich zuckte dann aber die Schulter und lief zu seinem zukünftigen Pharao. "Musst du dich immer wichtig machen und trödeln? Du bringst uns in Gefahr damit!" "Lass ihn Teana! Er hatte bestimmt einen guten Grund nicht war?" Atemu blickte dem Größeren tief in die Augen was Teana zum schnauben brachte. Sie hatte schon längst bemerkt mit welcher Zärtlichkeit der zukünftige Herrscher von Ägypten seinen besten Freund musterte aber sie wusste auch das solch eine Beziehung niemals geduldet würde. Zu seinem eigenen und wahrscheinlich auch Atemus Glück war der Blonde viel zu naive um es zu bemerken. "Ich hatte das Gefühl das uns jemand folgen würde!" Nun sah sich der Rotäugige alarmiert um. "Wer weiß ob nicht Heishins Schergen sich hier irgendwo herumtreiben. Immer hin ist das, das Gebiet des Hohepriesters!" Bei der Erwähnung des Hohepriesters zuckten die beiden Freunde das jungen Prinzen unbewusst zusammen. "Er würde uns Köpfen lassen wenn er uns hier findet!" "Ja. Und deswegen werden wir uns beeilen! Kommt!" Atemu trieb seine Freunde an sich zu beeilen und so setzten sie ihren Weg behutsam und zügig fort.  
  
"Sie haben Angst vor dem Hohepriester." "Ja aber sagte nicht Ishizu das ich der Hohepriester gewesen wäre?" "Vielleicht befinden wir uns vor deiner Zeit als Hohepriester...mein anderes Ich scheint auch noch nicht zum Pharao gekrönt geworden zu sein. Schnell sonst verlieren wir sie wieder!" "Warum folgen wir ihnen überhaupt? Wir müssen Joeys Gegengift finden und sollten uns nicht mit solchen Kinkerlitzchen aufhalten!" Yami seufzte schwer. "Seto irgendjemand hat versucht Joey zu töten und er weiß über unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit bescheid in der anscheinend auch Joey eine größer Rolle spielt als wir bisher vermutet haben... Willst du unseren Widersacher wirklich diesen Vorsprung gönnen?" Eisblaue Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. "Natürlich nicht! Nun gut vielleicht finden wir an dem Ort zu dem sie wollen einen Heiler oder etwas ähnliches..." "Anscheinend wollen sie zu den Schattenspielen bei denen immer Priester anwesend waren. Im alten Ägypten beherrschten die meisten Priester die Gabe der Heilung weswegen sie auch besonders verehrt wurden. Wir können nichts verlieren wenn wir ihnen folgen höchstens etwas gewinnen!" Knurrend funkelte Seto Yami an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er sich auf den Weg zu einem der höchsten Gebäude der Stadt.  
  
Es überragte alle anderen bis auf den königlichen Palast selbst. Dieses monströse Bauwerk strahle etwas kaltes und unnahbares aus ganz anders als der Herrschersitz des Pharaos. Eindeutig der Sitz der Priester. Der Platz an dem die Schattenspiel ausgetragen wurden. An dem über das Schicksal so vieler Menschen bestimmt wurde... Es war das Reich Heishins... An beiden Seiten des riesigen Eingangstores standen bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Soldaten ohne Zweifel war dort kein Durchkommen.  
  
"Wie zum Henker wollen sie es schaffen da reinzukommen?" "Vielleicht durch den Seitengang so wie sie es jetzt gerade versuchen?" Yami deutete auf eine Stelle an der Seitenwand des Tempels. Erst als Seto ein zweites Mal dorthin blickten sah er wie Atemu, Jono und Teana sich abmühten durch den ziemlich engen Gang zu kommen. Ein weitere Blick zu den Wachen bestätigte dem Braunhaarigen das diese von dem Ganze nichts mitbekamen. "Dann wollen wir dem Allem doch mal auf den Grund gehen..." Zielstrebig ging der CEO zu dem Geheimgang in dem die Drei zuvor verschwunden waren dicht gefolgt von Yami. Der Besitzer der Kaiba Corp. konnte durch die Gabe ein Geist zu sein aufrecht hindurchgehen ohne sich mühsam wie seine Vorgänger durch den schmalen Spalt zwängen zu müssen.  
  
Der schmale Gang zog sich noch ein paar Meter in die Länge bevor er dann in einer hohen Halle endete. Sie war gefüllt mit lauter Priestern die sich um etwas zu scharen schienen. Ein paar Leute aus der Stadt hatten sie ebenfalls dazu gesellte alle starrten gebannt auf die Mitte der Halle. Plötzlich überkam Kaiba ein seltsames Gefühl und er beschleunigte unweigerlich seine Schritte. Er wurde von etwas angezogen das ihm keine andere Wahl ließ.  
  
Der Raum schien dunkler zu werden und der beißende Geruch von Schwefel breitete sich aus. Auf einmal zerriss ein tiefes Grollen dicht gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Fauchen den Raum. /Ich kenne dieses Geräusch! Das gibt es nur einmal auf der ganzen Welt!/ Nun rannte Seto durch die Menschen hindurch ohne sich auch nur im entferntesten darum zu kümmern wie unangenehm es für ihn war. "Seto! Warte verdammt! Seto! Kaiba!" Aber Seto hörte Yami schon lange nicht mehr. Da vorne war das was ihm immer Kraft gegeben hatte! Das was ihn niemals hatte aufgeben lassen! Er durchquerte die letzte Reihe von Menschen die ihm noch die Sicht versperrte und da...da war er ein Weißer Drache mit eiskaltem Blick. Mächtig erhob sich die Kreatur des Lichts über seinen Bewunderern. Sie strahlte eine gewaltige Macht aus an die, die Hologramme der Kaiba Corp. niemals heranreichen würden. Und da unter ihm stand er... eine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Eisblaue Augen wie die seines treuen Monsters fixierten seinen Gegenüber und versprachen dessen Untergang. Noch einmal konzentrierte die Gestalt all ihre Kräfte und ließ ihr Monster angreifen. Die Wut des Weißen brach über dem armen Widersacher herein welcher unter der Gewalt zusammen brach und ohnmächtig liegen blieb.  
  
"Das ist also der Weiße Drache... mein Gott er ist gigantisch! Ich hätte nie geglaubt das Seth ihn wirklich beherrschen könnte..." Überrascht blickte Seto zu seiner Rechten nur um einen faszinierten Jono dort zu erblicken. Seine honigfarbene Augen waren vor Ehrfurcht geweitet und er starrte wie all die anderen Zuschauer gebannt auf den königlichen Drachen. "Er hat es also geschafft..." Atemu hatte sich zu dem Blonden gesellt doch in seinem Blick lag nichts bewunderndes eher etwas das Besorgnis womöglich auch Zorn gleichkam. "Komm Jono lass uns wieder zu Teana gehen!" "Gleich! Ich hätte niemals gedacht das er es wirklich schafft den Weißen zu kontrollieren! Ich dachte das es alles nur leeres Geschwätz sei! Das ist toll!" Der junger Prinz verzog das Gesicht. "Ich kann deine Begeisterung nicht teilen und nun komm das ist ein Befehl!" Widerwillig gehorchte Jono auch wenn er nur schwer den Blick von der Bestie und ihrem Herrn lösen konnte.  
  
"Was sollte das Seto? Wir müssen vorsichtig sein! Was wenn wir uns verloren hätten!?", fauchte Yami Seto an als er zu diesem trat. Nachdenklich sah der Blauäugige in das Gesicht des Kleineren. /Was hatte das gerade eben zu bedeuten gehabt?/  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So es wird wahrscheinlich vielen aufgefallen sein das ich Forbidden Memories als Vorlage genommen habe. Keine Angst die Geschichte deckt sich nicht mit dem PlayStationspiel... nehme ich mal an... (Ist nie weitergekommen weil sie immer noch gegen Seth haushoch verliert!) Na ja bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	11. Seths Plan

Stay By My Side XI  
  
Jono beeilte sich mit Atemu Schritt zu halten. Er verstand seinen Jugendfreund manchmal einfach nicht. Nun gut er selbst hatte früher größere Probleme mit dem angehenden Priester Seth gehabt aber mit der Zeit war die anfängliche Wut eher einer Art Bewunderung gewichen. Der hochnäsige, völlig von sich eingenommene Seth hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft eines der mächtigsten, wenn nicht gar das mächtigst Monster der Schatten Spiele zu kontrollieren. Als sie noch Kinder waren hatte Seth immer davon gesprochen seinen Traum zu verwirklichen und nun hatte er es endlich geschafft. Obwohl es nach außen hin etwas anders aussah zählte Jono den angehenden Priester durchaus zu seinen Freunden. Mit Teana und Atemu bildeten sie eine Quartet mit dem man rechnen musste. Nur zu gut erinnerte der Blonde sich an die Treffen mit den Blauäugigen um sich zu duellieren. Auch hatte er nicht vergessen wie oft Atemu seine Ehre hatte retten müssen. Der Prinz, sein wahrscheinlich zukünftiger Hohepriester und er ein ganz normale Bauernsohn waren der begabteste Nachwuchs der die Schattenspiele zu kontrollieren wusste. Der Pharao Atemus Vater hatte ihn als er noch nicht einmal die sechs Sommer überschritten hatte zu sich gerufen und ihm gesagt: "Jono du wirst einmal sehr wichtig für dieses Königreich sein. Schau mich nicht so ungläubig an. Nur weil du der Sohn eines Bauern bist bedeutet das nicht das du nichts bewirken kannst. Du hast das Herz am richtigen Fleck, bist nicht dumm und dein Gefühl hat sich noch niemals geirrt. Ich bin froh dich an der Seite meines Sohnes zu wissen auch wenn viele da anderer Meinung sind. Dein Vater war mir immer ein treuer Freund und ich will das du auch Atemu ein treuer Freund sein wirst. Es wird eine Zeit in seinem Leben kommen in der er sehr schwierige Entscheidungen treffen muss aber ich bin sicher er wird es schaffen wenn er jemanden wie dich an seiner Seite weiß. Die Götter mögen besorgt sein über das Schicksal das Ägypten heimsuchen wird doch hoffe ich das dein reines Herz das Böse abzuwenden weiß." Jono würde lügen wenn er behauptete das er verstanden hatte was ihm der Pharao damals gesagt hatte. Dieses eine Mal war der einzige Zeitpunkt an dem der Pharao ihn hatte zu sich rufen lassen. Er hatte nicht verstanden was ihm bevorstand alles was er begriffen hatte war das er nicht von Atemus Seite weichen sollte und diesen Befehl seines Pharaos befolgte er auch. Atemus Abneigung gegen Seth war so schien es dem Blonde meist zeitlich bedingt. Denn auch wenn die meisten das bezweifelten fand der Prinz in dem Brauhaarigen einen treuen Verbündeten und Untertan und doch begriff Jono den Unmut nicht den Atemu manchmal gegen Seth empfand.  
  
Wenn man vom Teufel sprach... Der Braunhaarige Meister der Weißen Drachen kam schnellen Schrittes auf die kleine Gruppe zu. "Wie ich sehe hast du dich ja doch hierher getraut Atemu! Ich gab dir mein Wort das ich es schaffen würde nun siehst du das dein Zweifeln völlig unbegründet war!" Der Kleiner nickte bedächtig. "Ich sehe es und doch frage ich mich was dir die Kraft dazu gab Seth. Einen Drachen zu kontrollieren bedarf sehr viel Macht und besonders Durchhaltungsvermögen." Seth Augen huschen schnell zu Jono bevor er sich wieder seinem Prinzen zuwand. "Sagen wir ich hatte einen sehr effektiven Ansporn..." Atemus Augen verengten sich. Er wusste nur zu gut was für einen Ansporn sein Freund meinte. Nein Seths Gefühle für der Blondhaarigen ihres freundschaftlichen Kreises war ihm nicht entgangen! Er wusste das er sich immer auf Seth verlassen konnte, zwar mochten sie Rivalen sein doch das freundschaftliche Band das sie zusammen hielt trotzte allen Schwierigkeiten. Auf jeden fall war es bis jetzt so gewesen... "Ich hätte niemals gedacht das du es schaffen würdest einen Weißen zu unterwerfen!" Bewundernd sah Jono den Blauäugigen an. "Das wundert mich nicht Jono... Es ist kein Geheimnis das deine Duellfähigkeiten sehr zu wünschen übrig lassen!" "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin um vieles besser geworden seit dem letzten Mal!" Lächelnd wandte er sich an den Prinzen. "Dank Atemus Hilfe habe ich große Fortschritte gemacht!" "So... ist das so?" Seth Blick wurde merklich kälter. Auch dieses entging dem Rotäugigen nicht. Doch schnell fing sich der Meister der Drachen wieder und legte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf seine Züge. "Wenn das so ist können wir ja ein Duell austragen nicht?" "Klar! Ich bin immer bereit!" Honigaugen leuchteten kampflustig auf. "Nein. Nicht ein normales Duell! Ich dachte da eher an etwas amüsanteres... Wie wäre es wenn wir um etwas spielen würden?" Jono zuckte merklich zusammen. Er war nur der Sohn eines einfachen Bauern und somit besaß er nichts von Wert aber er konnte sich doch nicht einfach vor einer Herausforderung drücken! Seth schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. "Keine Angst wir werden um nichts spielen das deinen Vater in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte! Er kann ja schließlich nichts für die Unfähigkeit seines Sohnes!" Der Braunhaarige lächelte genüsslich. Jetzt hatte er den Anderen an der Angel! "Ich bin NICHT unfähig! Wage es ja nicht so etwas noch einmal zu behaupten Seth verstanden!" "Hah! Reden schwingen kann jeder! Überzeuge mich davon!"  
  
Mit wachsendem Unmut beobachtete Atemu das Geschehen. Er wusste Seth führte irgendetwas im Schilde und auch war ihm klar das Jono niemals gegen den erfahrenen Duellanten gewinnen konnte! "Ich bin nicht für ein Duell! Jono ist noch lang nicht so weit!", meine der zukünftige Pharao bestimmt. "Mir war klar das du dies sagen würdest Prinz denn dich als Lehrer zu haben kann nichts Gutes hervorbringen!" Jono platzte der Kragen! "Atemu ist ein hervorragender Lehrer! Ich werde es dir beweisen Seth! Ich nehme deiner Herausforderung an!" Atemu stöhnte auf. Warum konnte dieser Heißsporn nicht einmal auf ihn hören? Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr für den Blonden! "Gut wie du willst! Ich sagen nur meinem Meister bescheid das ich mich aus den offiziellen Duellen zurück ziehe! Wartet am Ausgang auf mich!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Menge. Jono wand sich an seinen Freund und sah ihn fragend an. "Habe ich eine großen Fehler begangen Atemu?" Tief in die wunderschöne Augen seines Freundes blickend seufzte dieser erneut. "Du kannst nicht gegen ihn gewinnen Jono! Aber für einen Rückzug ist es nun zu spät!" Teana die sich die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten hatte begann nun ebenfalls zu sprechen. Vorsichtig wählte sie ihre Worte denn selbst wenn sie das große Glück hatte ihre Freunde hierher begleiten zu dürfen war die Freiheit die ihre männlichen Gefährten genossen nicht die ihrige. Jedes Wort das sie sagte könnte einmal an ihren zukünftigen Ehemann weitergetragen werden und somit ihrem Ansehen schaden. Zwar hegte sie tiefe Gefühle für den jungen Prinzen doch wusste sie das diese niemals erwidert würden. "Das war unklug Jono!" Der blonde Jüngling verdrehte nur die Augen und winkte ab. "Seth ist unser Freund! Er würde nie etwas tun das uns schadet!" Betrübt blickte ihn der Rotäugige an. /Nein er würde nie etwas tun das uns schaden würde aber... was wenn dir gefällt was er mit dir vorhat? Was dann?/ Zügig begaben sich die Drei zum Ausgang des imposanten Tempels.  
  
Yami und Seto hatten dieser ganzen Szene schweigend beigewohnt. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie den ganze Ereignissen folgen und diese verstehen. "Scheint als ob mein altes Ich wenigstens die gleiche Stärke hatte! Und mein Hündchen war schon damals hilflos wie eh und je!" Yami schielte zu seinem Geliebten hinüber. Anscheinend war dem gar nicht aufgefallen das er Joey als SEIN Hündchen betitelte. /Es fängst schon an... Joey nein Jono wird verlieren das steht fest. Atemu mag ihm vieles beigebracht haben aber nach seinem Blick zu urteilen reicht es noch lange nicht aus!/ Mit großer Sorge verfolgte er König der Spiele die weiteren Ereignisse. Seth hatte sich wieder zu Atemu und seinen Freunden gesellt und das siegessichere Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht bestätigte nur Yamis Verdacht.  
  
"Also dann gehen wir auf den Duellplatz da sind wir ungestört." Hocherhobene Hauptes schritt der zukünftige Hohepriester voran und führte seine Freunde hinaus aus dem Tempel und hinunter zum Duellplatz. Die Wachen die zu beiden Seiten der mächtigen Eingangstore standen musterten sie nur misstrauisch wagten es aber nicht den Schützling des Hohepriesters zu belästigen. Der Duellplatz der eigentlich zum üben der Schattenspiele gedacht war, war vollkommen leergefegt. Alle angehenden, sowie alle Priester die sonst hier aufzufinden waren befanden sich im Inneren das Tempels und bestaunte wie die besten Spieler aus aller Herrenländer gegeneinander antraten. Noch konnte Seth sich einfach diesen Spielen entziehen doch bald wenn er ausgelernt hatte und auf seine Aufgabe als der Hohepriester des zukünftigen Pharaos Atemu vorbereitet würde müsste er sich den Duellen stellen. Ja der Brauhaarige genoss die Zeit die er mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte doch stimmte es ihn ebenfalls traurig zu wissen das dies nicht mehr von langer Dauer sein würde. So wie Atemu sich nicht mehr seiner Pflicht als Pharao entziehen konnte. Diese kommenden Tage würde die letzten sein die sie so einträchtig zusammen verbringen konnten. Seth stellte sich auf eine Seite des Duellfelds gegenüber von Jono auf.  
  
Atemu würde zu seinem Onkel gerufen das hatte ihm der Kleiner anvertraut und er selbst... Heishin hatte ihm schon eröffnet das er in den Tempel des Seth musste um dort auf seine Bestimmung vorbereitet zu werden... Langsam hob Seth den Kopf und blickte in Jonos honigfarbene Augen. /Es wird vielleicht Jahre dauern bis ich dich wieder sehen kann Jono.../ Es hatte am Anfang diese Jahres begonnen das sich seine Gedanken bezüglich Jono verändert hatten. Er fühlte wie er anfing den Blonden zu begehren. Der Braunhaarige schickte eine schnellen Blick zu Atemu. Auch hatte er bemerkt das es seinem Freund nicht anders erging. Vorsichtig holte er seinen Lehrlingsstab der ihm erlaubte die Monster zu kontrollieren aus dem Bund seines Gewandes. Alles würde sich verändern... Atemu sowie auch er würden fort gehen und Teana würde sich bald einen Mann suchen aber ... Was würde nur aus Jono werden? Tief durchatmend ergriff er seinen aus Holz geschnitzten Stab fester und hob ihn in die Höhe. /Ich werde dieses Duell gewinnen um meinen Plan durchzusetzen.../ Er legte ein überhebliches Lächeln auf seine Züge und blickte Jono genau in die Augen. Der Andere hob ebenfalls den Blick und ihre Augen begegneten sich. /Ich werde nicht verlieren... Du weißt nicht was auf dich zukommen wird Jono!/ Lasst das Duell beginnen!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	12. Das Duell

Dieses Pitel widme ich R-chan, die mir so fleißig Beta liest! Danke! R- chan ganz doll knuddel!  
  
Noch ne kleine Erklärung. Die Monster, die ich in der FF benutze, entstammen dem Kartenspiel.  
  
Und nun on with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side XII  
  
Nervös schluckend sah Jono Seth an. Er wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Und noch weniger, ob er den angehenden Priester überhaupt schlagen konnte, doch eine Herausforderung würde er niemals ablehnen. Auch er hatte seine Ehre! "Du beginnst!" Mit einem Nicken deutete der Blondhaarige an, dass er verstanden hatte. Jono legte seine beiden Handflächen zusammen und atmete tief durch. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie die Kraft sich seiner bemächtigte. Der Ring an seinem Finger begann, zu glühen und ein gleißendes Licht umgab seinen Körper. So wie bei Seth der Priesterstab hatte der Ring die Funktion, die Schattenmächte zu bannen und sie seinem Besitzer gefügig zu machen. Er war eines der Geschenke Atemus an Jono und ohne Zweifel, das kostbarste. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, die er vorhin geschlossen hatte, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Honigbraune Augen leuchteten einen Augenblick auf, bevor sich zu Jonos Füssen einen Gestalt zu materialisieren begann.  
  
Fasziniert starrten Yami und Seto den wabernden Rauch zu Jonos Füssen an. Dieses Specktakel hatte bei weitem nichts mehr mit dem modernen Duell Monsters Spiel zu tun. Verschiedene, unbekannte Schriftzeichen schlängelten sich auf dem Boden, bis sie einen großen Kreis bildeteten. Erschrocken zuckten die Beiden zusammen, als sie einen gewalteigen Aufschrei hörten. Aus der Mitte dieses Kreises entstieg ein Monster, das sie als den Unbekannten Krieger der Unterwelt erkannten.  
  
Das grünliche Monster erhob sich schnaubend und begab sich in Kampfposition. Es hatte eine fast menschliche Gestalt, mit menschlichen Zügen und doch glich es eher einem Teufel. Die rot glühenden Augen fixierten Seth und die mächtige Kralle, die aus seinem Handgelenk heraus wuchs, schlug verlangend nach dem Braunhaarigen. Der Priesterlehrling verzog nur spöttisch die Lippen. "Pah, so ein schwächliches Monster willst du mir entgegenstellen? Also wirklich, Jono, ich hätte gedacht, dass du zu mehr fähig wärest! Seine 1000 Angriffspunkte werden mich sicher nicht schlagen können und mit seinen 500 Verteidigungspunkten bietet es dir keinen wirklichen Schutz!" Etwas eingeschüchtert stand Jono da und sah sich hilflos um. Seth grinste. Das war genau, was er erreichen wollte! Wenn er Jono noch mehr verunsichern könnte, wäre das Spiel in Kürze zu seinen Gunsten entschieden! Aber das wusste auch Atemu. "Lass dich nicht verunsichern, Jono. Ich vertraue dir und deinem Urteil!" Lächelnd blickte Jono in die Augen seines zukünftigen Pharaos. Sie nahmen ihm alle Angst und gaben ihm Mut. Er wusste, dass Atemu ihm nie etwas Schlechtes wollte und er ihn immer beschützte, wenn es nötig war. Dem Wort seines Freundes trauend straffe er sich und funkelte Seth angriffslustig an. "Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer als Sieger aus diesem Duell hervorgehen wird!" Verärgert knirschte Seth mit den Zähen. So war das nicht geplant gewesen! Der Blauäugige holte tief Luft, bevor er seinerseits damit begann, seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Er war durchaus noch etwas erschöpft von seinen früheren Duellen, die er heute schon ausgetragen hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dieses Duell in die Länge zu ziehen! Und die wachen Augen Atemus, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, halfen keinesfalls! Den Stab erhebend und ein paar Beschwörungsformeln murmelnd, so stand er da. Nach ein paar Sekunden war auch auf seiner Seite, ein undurchdringlicher Rauch zu sehen. Wenige Augeblicke später erschien Doma, Engel der Stille, die dunkle Fee. Ihr blutroter Körper sowie die furchteinflößenden Augen auf ihren Schultern ließen nichts Gutes erahnen. Durch ihre Rüstung schien sie unverwundbar und die zwei Vogelschwingen, die unter den Fledermaus ähnlichen Flügeln auf ihrem Rücken thronten, zitterten vor Kampfeslust. Da ihre Angriffskraft 1600 betrug, war klar welches das stärkere Monster auf dem Feld war! Die Panik begann, Jono zu ergreifen und er dachte einen Moment lang wirklich ans Aufgeben, doch Artemus Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. "Gib nicht auf Jono! Dieses Monster magst du verloren haben, aber du kannst diese Duell noch gewinnen!" Zittrig nickte der Blonde ihm zu. Er vertraute Atemu mit seinem Leben!  
  
Unbändiger Zorn kroch in Seth hoch. Wieso musste der Prinz sich auch in alles einmischen! Sie mochten zwar Freunde sein, doch zu offensichtlich wollte Atemu verhindern, dass Seth diese Duell gewann. /Du weißt, was meine Forderung wäre, nicht? Aber selbst du kannst das nicht aufhalten!/ Mit einer Handbewegung befahl er Doma, Jonos Krieger anzugreifen und ohne Mühe vernichtete sie ihn.  
  
Jono zuckte zusammen. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen! So würde er noch verlieren und das durfte er Atemu nicht antun! Seth hatte den Prinzen beleidigt, was eigentlich Grund genug war, ihn köpfen zu lassen! Nur allein die Tatsache, dass die Beiden Freunde waren, trennte Seth von diesem Schicksal! Jono wollte nicht, dass die Beiden sich stritten. Er wollte nicht, dass die beiden Menschen, die ihm so viel bedeuteten, sich aus Gründen, die er nicht begriff, bekämpften. Nein, es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Jungen verändert hatte. Er war nicht der Schlauste und mit seinen 15 Jahren hatte er noch nicht genügend Lebenserfahrung, um zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Das war einer der Nachteile, dass ihn so viele Jahre von seinen Freunden trennten. Nur Teana mit ihren 16 Jahren war ihm in dieser Hinsicht ähnlich und doch schien das Mädchen Dinge zu sehen, die ihm verschlossen blieben. Aber das Alter brachte noch mehr Kummer als diesen. Seth würde sie bald verlassen, das wusste er. Zwar hatte der stolze Junge ihnen gegenüber nie etwas erwähnt, doch spätestens als die Sklaven der unteren Schichten anfingen, darüber zu reden wurde es ihm bewusst. Ja, der Braunhaarige war auf dem besten Weg der Hohepriester Atemus zu werden und da er ein Jahr jünger war als dieser und nun bald sein 17. Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, musste er sich in die Lehre am Tempel des Seth fügen. Schüchtern sah Jono zu Atemu hinüber, der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. Wie es sein würde, wenn er einmal von dem geheimnisvollen Rotäugigen getrennt würde... Er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen. Was würde er nur ohne den Halt, den ihm seine Freunde gaben, tun? Diese trüben Gedanken beiseite schiebend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Duell. Seth hatte eines der mächtigsten Monster auf dem Feld. Er hatte kein einziges, das über die Grenze von 1600 kam. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und dieses Duell annehmen? Und doch warum hatte Atemu ihn spielen lassen, wenn es doch so aussichtslos war? "Gib nicht auf, Jono! Dieses Monster magst du verloren haben, aber du kannst diese Duell noch gewinnen!" Was hatte der Prinz nur damit gemeint? "Denk nach, Jono, es muss doch noch ein Monster geben, das du aufrufen kannst!", rief Teana ihm entgegen. Jono zog die Stirn in Kraus. Monster hatte er genug, doch waren diese alle nicht stark genug! Was sollte er tun? Wieder einmal fand sein Blick den Atemus und der Rotäugige nickte ihm nur aufmunternd zu. Entschlossen stellte sich der Blonde breitbeinig hin. Atemu hatte ihn niemals im Stich gelassen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, die Ehre des Prinzen wiederherzustellen und er konnte das nun tun, ohne, dass es Blutvergießen geben würde! Wieder legte Jono seine beiden Handflächen zusammen und begann mit der Beschwörung. Doch zu seiner Überraschung kam kein lautes Grollen oder viel Rauch, nein, nur ein helles angenehmes Licht erfüllte den Duellplatz und als er genauer hinschaute, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Jedoch war er nicht der Einzige, denn alle Anwesenden ausgenommen Atemu, dessen Gesicht ein schelmisches Lächeln zierte, starrten ungläubig auf das Monster. Dieses kam zu Jono her geflogen und strich ihm leicht über den Kopf, bevor es sich vor Doma, Engel der Stille aufbaute. Wütend wandte Seth sich an Atemu: "Das ist doch dein Werk, du mieser Betrüger!" Elegant zog der eine Augenbraue hoch. Übertrieben unschuldig, legte er sich eine Hand auf die Brust. "Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf, werter Seth?" Das fiese Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht strafte seine Worte Lüge! "Das ist DEIN Monster, Atemu! Es gibt nur ein einziges in diesen Gefilden!" "Das mag sein oder auch nicht, wer weiß?" Das Monster kicherte hell. Offensichtlich amüsierte es der ganze Vorfall zu tiefst. "Es gibt nur ein Schwarzes Magiermädchen in Ägypten und das gehört die Atemu!" "Na und, und wenn schon! Es ist kein Verstoß seine Monster zu verleihen, nicht? Und nun, Jono, greif an und beende dieses Duell!" Jono, der bis zu diesem Moment ungläubig das Schwarze Magiermädchen angestarrt hatte, nickte schnell. "Nun gut! Greife an Schwarzes Magiermädchen und bringe mir den Sieg!" Seths Monster hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Da er selbst fast seine ganze Kraft mit der Beschwörung der Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick verschwendet hatte, fand er nicht mehr genügend Energie, um ein stärkeres Monster auf den Plan zu rufen. Ungehalten ließ er seinen Stab sinken und zeigte damit, dass er aufgab. "Das war verdammt unfair, mein Lieber!" Ungehalten funkelten blaue Augen den Kleineren an. Atemu zuckte nur mit den Schulten und sah Seth unverwandt an. "Es ist alles fair im Kampf und in der Liebe, nicht?"  
  
Teana zuckte bei dieser Bemerkung zusammen. Diese indirekte Spitze war nicht im Geringsten, zu überhören gewesen. Naja, alle außer Jono, hatten es verstanden.  
  
Mit blanken Augen starrte Seth seinen Freund an. "Das war noch lange nicht das Ende, Atemu!" Seufzend ließ dieser seinen Blick über den blonden Schönling schweifen, der verwirrt versuchte, die Bedeutung des Gesprächs zu erfassen. "Und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir es nicht dürfen, Seth." Ernst sah er seinen Freund an. Der Meister des Drachen schnaubte nur. "Das sind alte Regeln und du weißt, wir haben uns niemals an sie gehalten. Nun gut. Jono, das du mich besiegt hast, muss ich leider anerkennen." Das gemeine Grinsen schlich sich wieder auf seine Zügen. "Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass du ohne Atemus Hilfe vollkommen verloren gewesen wärst!" Bevor der Hitzkopf darauf etwas erwidern, konnte fuhr er schnell fort. "Du hast einen Wunsch frei. Verlange was du willst! Du wirst alles bekommen." /Einschließlich mich!/, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch zum Wunder aller schüttelte der Gewinner nur den Kopf. "Ich will, dass du dich mit Atemu verstehst, das ist alles." Die Naivität und das gute Herz des Kleinen rührten alle Anwesenden. "Ich war niemals mit Atemu zerstritten, Dummerchen." Liebevoll wuschelte Seth dem Nesthäkchen durch die goldenen Locken. "Verlang was anders." Wieder schüttelte Jono nur darauf den Kopf. "Ich habe keinen Wunsch." Er überlegte. "Aber vielleicht werde ich zu einer anderen Zeit einmal einen haben. Wenn ich eines Tages zu dir komme, um dich um Hilfe zu bitten, schlag es mir nicht, ab in Ordnung?" "Ich würde dir nie eine Bitte um Hilfe abschlagen! Aber wenn du es so willst, dann sei es so!"  
  
Ungehalten drehte Seto sich zu Yami: "Du hast ganz fies betrogen!" "Was soll das Kaiba! Das war vor 5000 Jahren!" "Na und?" "Mann, was soll ich jetzt tun, häh? Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen!" Immer noch vor sich hinmurmelnd wie ungerecht das doch alles war, stiefelte Seto in die Richtung der kleine Gruppe. Yami, der nur die Augen verdrehte bei soviel Albernheit, folgte ihm. Doch noch bevor sie die Gruppe erreicht hatten, begann die Umwelt zu verschwimmen. "Was soll das? Was passiert hier?", hektisch sah sich Seto um. Die Umrisse und Konturen wurden immer verwischter und alles begann sich zu drehen. Bevor Yami seinem Geliebten eine Antwort auf seine Frage geben konnte, wurde auch ihm Schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	13. Trennung

So, also der nächste Teil... Öhn, dieser ist mir mal wieder nur so von der Hand gerutscht, und ich hoffe, dass er gut ist.  
Die blöde IdeeFee hat mich mal wieder geschlagen!  
IdeeFee: YEAH! mit ihrem Zepter wild in der Gegend rumfuchtel  
MAi:Ach herrje! -.-  
  
Inspiration habe ich mir aus den Yugioh-Mangas 32, 37 und 38 geholt.  
Dass Yugioh mit Band 38 abgeschlossen wurde, käst mich so was von an! !  
Allen, denen das Ende des letzten Bandes genau so wenig gefallen hat wie mir, sollten in der nächsten Zeit nach einem neuen one shot von mir Ausschau halten! Dieses Ende kann man einfach net so stehen lassen! mit der Faust rumwedel!  
  
Nun gut... on with the Fic!  
  
Stay By My Side XIII  
  
Stöhnend öffnete Yami die Augen. Was war nun schon wieder geschehen? Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte war, dass Jono das Duell gegen Seth gewonnen hatte.  
Erstaunt sah er sich um. Es schien so, als ob er sich in einem Palast befand.  
Hohe Säulen umrahmten den Gang, in dem er lag. Auf der einen Seite erhoben sich prunkvoll verzierte Wände mit ägyptischen Schriftzeichen und Malereien, und die andere Seite gab den Blick frei auf eine üppige Vegetation.  
Zu seinem Unmut musste er feststellen, dass Seto nicht mehr an seiner Seite war.  
/Wahrscheinlich ist er irgendwo anders herausgekommen. Was auch immer das war/  
Mühsam rappelte der Rotäugige sich auf und begann, in die Richtung zu gehen, in welcher der Gang in eine Sackgasse mündete.  
Eine riesige, mit Gold überzogene Tür versperrte ihm den Weg.  
Hinter ihr konnte Yami die schwachen Geräusche von Stimmen erkennen.  
Neugierig lehnte er sich vor und glitt durch die Tür hindurch in den Raum dahinter.  
  
"Was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht, ob du an dem Fest teilnimmst? Es wird allein für dich veranstaltet, Atemu!"  
Eine schöne, hochgewachsene Frau wuselte vor einem deutlich älteren Atemu herum.  
Yami betrachtete die Szene schweigend. So wie es aussah, hatte er einen gewaltigen Zeitsprung hingelegt. Es waren sicherlich 4 bis 5 Jahre vergangen, seit den Duellen von Jono und Seth.  
"Ich weiß Mutter, doch ich fühle mich nicht wohl."  
"Du fühlst dich nie wohl mein Sohn! Atemu, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Die Prinzessin von Beirut wird auch an dem Fest teilnehmen. Dort könntest du ihr endlich näher kommen!"  
Ruckartig wandte sich Atemu zu seiner Mutter um.  
"Ich werde nicht an diesem Fest teilnehmen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen sollte, Mutter!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer.  
Yami folgte ihm, verwirrt über das, was er gerade gesehen hatte.  
  
Zielstrebig steuerte Atemu die riesige Gartenanlage an.  
"Jono? Jono, bist du hier?"  
Ein Rascheln, dann schnelle Schritte, und aus einem der Büsche tauchte der goldene Schopf Jonos auf.  
"Atemu, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht bei deiner Mutter sein?"  
"Ach... ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten... Ich musste dich sehen!"  
Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen spielerisch und lächelte.  
"Hat sie dich wieder mit der Prinzessin genervt?  
"Ja und wie!... Wann wird sie nur endlich bergreifen, dass ich die Prinzessin niemals heiraten werde."  
Leicht strich Jono seinem Prinzen durch das Haar.  
"Sie will doch nur das Beste für dich."  
Blitzschnell erfaste Atemu Jonos Handgelenk und drückte es fest an seine Wange. Genüsslich schmiegte er sich in die weiche Hand.  
"Wie kommst du mit deiner Arbeit voran?"  
"Oh gut! Ich will dir was zeigen, komm!"  
Aufgeregt packte Jono Atemu und schleppte ihn hinter sich her.  
Yami musste seine Schritte um einiges beschleunigen um mit ihnen Schritt halten zu können.  
"Da sieh nur! Sind sie nicht wunderschön?"  
Aufgeregt zeigte der Größere auf einen Busch mit rosafarbenen Blumen.  
"Ich habe Ewigkeiten gebraucht, bis sie so wuchsen! Ich hoffe, sie werden dem Pharao gefallen!"  
"Mein Vater wird sich ohne Zweifel darüber freuen."  
"Sie sind schön, nicht?"  
"Ja, wunderschön..."  
Jono drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und stupste ihn leicht an.  
"Aber du hast doch gar nicht richtig hingesehen!"  
"Nein, entschuldige..." Zärtlich strich Atemu über Jonos Gesicht. "Ich bin von der schönen Aussicht abgelenkt worden..."  
Der Blonde schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick, der preisgab, dass er seinem Freund nicht ganz folgen konnte, zuckte jedoch nur die Achseln und begann, wieder über die verschiedenen Pflanzen zu reden.  
  
Yami schmunzelte. Wenn ihm jemals jemand gesagt hätte, dass Joey im alten Ägypten Gärtner gewesen war... er hätte es nicht geglaubt!  
Eingehend betrachtete er sein altes Ego. Die Liebe und Zuneigung in Atemus Gesicht waren unübersehbar. Na ja - Jono schien es zu übersehen.  
Irgendwie tat ihm sein altes Ich leid, wie es schmachtend dastand, und sein Angebeteter nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung davon hatte.  
Doch dieser Gedanke spannte sich weiter und flog zu seinem Geliebten, der sich in der Gegenwart eines unbekannten, vielleicht tödlichen Virusses erwehren musste!  
Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren! Aber wie sollte er das Gegenmittel finden?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Das Einzige, das er wusste war, dass ihm die Zeit davon zu laufen schien!  
  
"Atemu, stimmt es eigentlich, dass Seth auch an den Festlichkeiten teilnimmt?"  
Jonos Honigaugen sahen seinen Prinzen fragend an.  
Atemu zuckte leicht zusammen. Das war der zweite Grund, warum er nicht an diesem Fest teilnehmen wollte. In all den Jahren hatte er Seth nur ein einziges Mal wiedergesehen, und er hatte ihn fast nicht erkannt.  
Seine Augen waren so kühl geworden, dass es den jungen Prinzen fröstelte.  
Er wollte Jono die Begegnung mit Seth ersparen, denn wer wusste, wie sehr sich ihr gemeinsamer Freund in all den Jahren veränderte hatte.  
Er bezweifelte, dass es zum Guten war!  
  
"Was soll das heißen, du hast ihn nicht gefunden?" Wütende Saphire blitzen den knienden Diener an.  
"Es tut mir leid, Herr, aber es scheint unmöglich zu sein, die von euch gesuchte Person ausfindig zu machen. Ich habe mich in der ganzen Stadt umgehört, doch niemand kennt diesen Jono, Herr."  
Hektisch verbeugte der Diener sich noch tiefer.  
  
Bei Jonos Namen horchte Seto auf. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er sich befand, hatte aber bei näherer Betrachtung seiner Umgebung festgestellt, dass es sich um eine Art Tempel handeln musste. Als er dann auch noch Seth über den Weg lief, war es für ihn klar: So wie es aussah, befand er sich in dem Tempel Seths.  
Anscheinend versuchte Seth verzweifelt, Jono ausfindig zu machen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Interessiert beäugte Seto sein altes Ich.  
Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Seth eine imposante Persönlichkeit war. Jemand, der Macht ausstrahlte.  
Und das gefiel Seto. Allein der Gedanke, dass er in seinem alten Leben ebenso mächtig war wie in der Gegenwart, berauschte ihn.  
Macht war etwas, dem er niemals entsagen konnte.  
Macht war alles für ihn... na ja, alles, bis auf sein Hündchen und Mokuba.  
Aber war da nicht noch jemand gewesen.  
Er konnte sich so schwer erinnern...  
  
Seth kochte. Was bildete sich dieser Diener eigentlich ein? Kam da mit der Nachricht, dass seine Suche fehlgeschlagen war und besaß dann auch noch die Frechheit, seine Belohnung einfordern zu wollen.  
"Ich habe Kinder, Herr. Ich muss ihre hungrigen Mäuler stopfen, und ich habe getan, was ihr von mit verlangtet!"  
"So, eine Belohnung willst du?" Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf Seth Züge.  
Eine Belohnung sollte er erhalten.  
Geschwind erhob Seth sich von seinem thronähnlichen Sitz und schritt die grauen Steinstufen hinunter auf den Mann zu.  
Lässig hob er seinen Millenniumsstab und richtete ihn auf den Diener.  
"Du willst die Belohnung, die dir zusteht? Diese sollst du auch bekommen!"  
Der Stab fing an zu leuchten, und die Erde erbebte.  
"Ich rufe dich, mein Monster, erscheine und verschlinge diesen unwürdigen Menschen!"  
Augenblicklich schoss der Mann in die Höhe, sein Gesicht war vor Angst verzerrt, und er zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
Plötzlich - wie aus dem Nichts - erschien eine riesige Kobra und schlängelte sich blitzschnell um den ahnungslosen Diener, um ihn einzukreisen.  
Erschrocken schrie dieser auf. Angstvoll flehte er um sein Leben, doch Seth kannte kein Erbarmen.  
Mit einem Kopfnicken zu der Kobra hin besiegelte er des Mannes Schicksal.  
Begeistert besah er sich das blutige Schauspiel.  
Er konnte nichts anderes empfinden, als dass ihm das Geschehen immer wieder neue Wellen der Begeisterung über den Rücken schickte.  
  
Angeekelt drehte Seto sich weg. Er konnte dem erbärmlichen Ende dieses Menschen nicht zusehen.  
Er müsste lügen, würde er sagen, dass Seths begeistertes Gesicht ihn nicht ängstigte.  
Es schien fast so, als ob sein altes Ego es genoss, den Tod dieses Mannes mitzuerleben!  
  
Als die Schlage ihr grausames Mahl beendet hatte, löste sie sich in Rauch auf und kehrte in ihre Steinplatte zurück.  
"Wie ich sehe, hatte deine Suche nicht ihren erwünschten Erfolg?"  
Langsam drehte Seth sich zu seinem Meister um.  
Heishin war in völlige Schwärze gehüllt, und seine boshaften Augen funkelten zufrieden.  
"Er konnte ihn nicht finden. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll, Meister!"  
Unzufrieden legte der Braunhaarige seine Stirn in kraus.  
"Bedenke Seth... nicht alle Plätze sind dem gewöhnlichen Pöbel zugänglich. Was, wenn dein geliebter Jono sich an einem Ort aufhält, den sonst niemand aus dem Volk betreten darf?"  
Seths saphirblaue Augen weiteten sich.  
Aber natürlich! Warum hatte er nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Der Palast!  
Atemu hatte Jono mit sich in den Palast genommen!  
"Ich würde mich beeilen, Seth. Er hat einige Jahre an Vorsprung... Wer weiß, was er schon alles mit Jono angestellt hat..."  
Über Heishins Gesicht legte sich eine boshafte Fratze. Als er die Panik in Seths Augen sah, vertiefte sie sich nur.  
"Ihr denkt, dass er...?" Verloren sah Seth seinen Meister an.  
"Nun ja, er hat ihn schon damals geliebt, nicht wahr? Warum sollte er sich zurückhalten? Er hat das Objekt seiner Begierde genau vor seiner Nase!"  
"Aber es gab keine Pläne für eine Hochzeit! Das hätten wir erfahren! Wir wären doch eingeladen worden! Das ganze Volk von Ägypten hätte das Brautpaar gefeiert!"  
"Du bist immer noch zu naiv, Seth!", schimpfte Heishin ungehalten.  
"Warum sollte Atemu einen gewöhnlichen Bauersohn heiraten? Das würde der Pharao niemals erlauben! Also, sag mir, warum... wenn er ihn sich als Lustsklave jeder Zeit holen könnte?"  
Der Blauäugige starrte seinen Meister fassungslos an. "Das würde Atemu niemals tun! Er weiß, dass es Jono das Herz brechen würde!"  
"Bist du dir da sicher? Vielleicht will er ja nur nicht teilen... Wenn er Jono einmal gebrochen hat, kann dieser nirgendwo mehr hin, Seth. Er hat kein andere Wahl, als bei Atemu zu bleiben... Überlege gut... Willst du zulassen, dasd er Jono bricht?"  
"Niemals!" "Dann wähle deine nächsten Schritte mit Sorgfalt!"  
Mit diesen Worten und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen verschwand Heishin in seine Gemächer.  
Er ließ einen fieberhaft grübelnden Seth zurück.  
  
/Ja, was wäre, wenn Yami genau das vorhätte? Was, wenn er mir Joey wegnehmen wollte, damit er ihn nicht teilen muss? Es war doch Yamis Idee gewesen, hierher ins alte Ägypten zu reisen! Was, wenn er mich hier allein zurück lassen wollte/  
Setos Gedanken überschlugen sich und er hatte Mühe, auch nur etwas Ordnung in das Chaos seiner Gedanken und Gefühle zu bringen.  
Was würde nur geschehen?  
  
So in Gedanken versunken sah er nicht die glühenden Augen, die seine Gestalt flüchtig musterten, bevor sie verschwanden...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
O.k. was werden Seth und Seto jetzt tun?  
Was ist mit Teana über die Jahre geschehen?  
Wie steht es um Jonos Herz, und welche Wendungen wird das große Fest mit sich bringen?  
Und die alles entscheidende Frage:  
Sind die antiken Kuriboh auch so zuckersüß oder nicht?  
Das und vieles mehr in der nächsten Folge, bleiben sie dran! XD 


End file.
